Jealousy Killed the Chat
by Dupain-Dang
Summary: Adrien completely loathes Marinette's new suitor. Sure, she looked happy with him but was she really? If she wasn't it was only fair for Adrien to be a good friend and break them up, right? Meanwhile Chat Noir has been asking Marinette lots of questions about Luka- and of course that could only mean one thing.
1. Green with Envy

_**Adrien completely loathes Marinette's new suitor. Sure, she looked happy with him but was she really? If she wasn't it was only fair for Adrien to be a good friend and break them up, right? Meanwhile Chat Noir has been asking Marinette lots of questions about Luka- and of course that could only mean one thing.**_

* * *

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

Horrible day. He had the worst possible day in the history of days in the world _ever_. Okay maybe he was being a little melodramatic but how could he not? It's been two weeks since he decided to forget about Ladybug and pursue someone much more wonderful in class, and a week since he fell head over heels for Marinette. Now it had been a month since the new kid at school, Luka, came and stole the show from Adrien- who _had_ been in the newest student at Collège Françoise Dupont.

And _today_ Luka asked Marinette out in a grand fashion. Well at least everyone else thought it was. He had drawn pictures of cupcakes and fashion things and wrote Marinette underneath in permanent marker but when the teacher erased it it revealed _Go on a date with me, Marinette._

Adrien was the supposed King of Romance. After the candles and roses for Ladybug he gave himself the title- but he deserved it! He had the heartbreak to prove it!

That was why Adrien was laying on his bed, wallowing in self pity and sadness. He had told Nathalie to cancel everything because he was sick. She hadn't believed him of course but after seeing him groan into his pillow for 10 minutes she thought he needed it.

"Kid," Plagg whooshed over to his ear so the blonde could actually hear him over his pouting. "Why are you so upset? If you liked her so much you should've done something."

Adrien sat up, arms crossed with a pout. "That's the _thing_. She stopped stuttering around me a little after our dance at Chloe's party. So I thought that meant she liked me but if she did why would she say yes to _LUKA?_ Of all people."

It was silent and Adrien looked at Plagg expectantly. "Oh, I'm supposed to answer that?" Adrien rolled his eyes and plopped back onto the bed. "If I give you an answer do I get a lot of Camembert?"

Insert another groan from Adrien.

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug_**

* * *

And here he was at school. Turns out Luka got detention and grounded because of the permanent marker stunt he pulled on the teacher's whiteboard so his date with Marinette wouldn't happen until next week.

 _Bummer_. But he couldn't help but feel happy that the love of his life wasn't going on a date with another man. So, with a bright smile he sat down next to Nino.

"Hey, dude. You're in a good mood." Nino said, pulling down his headphones and putting away his phone.

"Did you hear about Mari and codename marker?"

"You can't have a codename for Luka then not have one for Mari."

"Okay, well, codename marker and codename crissoant aren't going on the date till _next week_." Adrien grinned, his hands even doing the evil-villan rub. Like father, like son one could say. "I could win her affection by then, right?"

Nino looked him up and down, a concerned look on his face. Adrien had suddenly been paying close attention to Marinette and asking to walk her to class and such but it was horrible timing considering she was just getting over him after the ice cream incident. Alya made it a point to complain to him about Marinette's turmoil.

"How about... you think about what you're doing?" The look of hurt that Adrien gave him almost made his own heart break but the model needed to hear this. "Look at Marinette, she's-"

"Not here." Adrien commented, when he turned around to his beloved's usual seat.

"Okay, well she's happy. She's happy with Luka, okay? Dude, you need to let her go and think about what's best for her." Nino tried to sound as wise and inspirational as he could with his surfer dude voice.

Adrien looked down at his feet and slumped into his chair. Nino was right. Of course he was right. Marinette deserved to be happy. And if it wasn't with him then that was okay, right?

Then she burst in through the doors panting. Her hair was down and messy, maybe wet, her face had a couple crumbs on it, and she looked disheveled to say the least. "I'm on time! I'm h- I'm here!" She panted, her chest heaving in and out so much Adrien couldn't help but smile.

That's his boo.

Okay maybe not _his_ boo. Luka's boo. And now Adrien's frown was back.

Marinette made her way to her seat and Adrien followed her moves with a lovesick grin. No matter how clumsy she was the way she walked would always be graceful and perfect to him.

When he turned back around he was met with an annoyed glare from Nino. "What did I just say, man?"

"I couldn't help it." Adrien said, with a guilty smile.

"You're completely hopeless, dude."

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

* * *

After school Adrien was winded from fencing class. Their new fencer Kagami was one tough cookie. Now after he'd showered and changed back into his normal clothes most of his teammates had left so he ended up going to the school library for a book while he waited for the limo home.

He had expected it to be empty because school had ended an hour ago but when he walked in he saw Marinette doodling in a notebook. His first reaction was to proclaim his love and desire for her but that idea was quickly tossed when he saw a frown on her beautiful features. He walked up to her table from the side.

"Are you okay?" She yelped and almost fell out of her seat. Adrien almost laughed at how adorable it looked. Okay he laughed.

" ** _Adrien_**! You can't just sneak up on me like that." She hit his arm playfully but it actually hurt him. He thought that was embarrassing because he was Chat Noir- he should be fine. But he found it cute that she was able to inflict pain on him- his little lady could defend herself.

"Sorry," He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "You just looked upset. Are you okay?" He repeated his question, scanning her face hopefully.

Nino's words ringed in the back of his head. _She's happy._ Just then she didn't look happy. She looked torn and a fraction upset. They were friends right? He could ask Marinette what was wrong without there being any other meaning to it. Right?

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff."

"Like?" He pressed. If he could prove that Marinette wasn't happy with Luka then he could justify following his heart. "What kind of stuff are you thinking of? Happy stuff? _Sad_ stuff? Any stuff that involves you-know-who?"

Marinette gave him a surprised look and abruptly got to her feet, making a quick grab at her notebook. "A-actually I, um, forgot to water my parent's oven! Yeah, if I don't it'll die, okay b-bye Adrien!" And she practically speed walked out of the room.

It had been a while since Adrien heard Marinette stutter at him, about a few weeks actually, and he didn't know how much he missed it until now. "Feel better!" He yelled after her.

She was definitely sad. But if she wouldn't tell Adrien about it- maybe his Princess would tell a blonde, leather clad superhero.

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

* * *

Marinette was confused. She had finally gotten over Adrien after the heartbreak of him flaking on the ice cream date, but now as soon as she had moved on he was talking to her more. She tried her best to ignore it but it was more present than ever and she found herself enjoying talking to him. Especially now that she had stopped stuttering and started acting normal.

But then there was _Luka_. He was funny and sweet, and just a little flirty which reminded her a lot of Chat Noir. He had a bad side which she found herself wanting to cure or help him with, and he had visited the bakery on many occasions just to make baking jokes. They weren't puns but she thought they were corny nonetheless.

Her parents didn't approve of him, they kept asking where the blonde boy went, and if Luka was here to stay.

Then was the way he asked her out. It had been dumb and embarrassing and way too grand. Some girls would've liked it but Marinette would've preferred if he asked her one on one, so she wouldn't have been embarrassed by everyone's eyes and words, pressuring her into saying yes.

Even the words he used. It said _Go on a date with me, Marinette._ That didn't sound like a question to her.

So that's why Marinette was inside her room stress sewing instead of stress drawing in the library. So when she heard the knock on her trapdoor she was so surprised she almost stabbed herself with her needle. Okay she stabbed herself.

She put down her stuff, made sure Tikki was hidden, and opened the door for what could only be one of two of Paris' heroes.

" _Chat Noir_?" She gasped dramatically and pretended to swoon as he entered with a confident smirk. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the most esteemed hero of Paris?" Her voice was oozing with sarcasm.

Chat just plopped onto her chaise and made himself comfortable. "Well a little birdie told _meow_ something. You could say the bird _tweeted_ it." Marinette's face twisted into a panicked one.

"W-What'd you hear?" She gulped, hoping he didn't hear anything that had to do with a red superhero and her.

"My little Princess has a date." That made her deflate. How'd he find out about that? And why'd he care? "Are you excited, Purrrrincess?"

"Why'd you want to know?" She said suspiciously, eyeing Chat.

That was something Chat hadn't been ready for. He had spent 15 minutes in front of the mirror practicing saying that and a response hadn't crossed his mind once.

"Uh..." _Quick think of something!_ "..b-because I need to know this guy's name to rough him up a little so he doesn't hurt my royalty." He smiled, mostly to himself for quickly thinking that response up.

Marinette, though, was really suspicious. He hadn't cared about Nathanael's date with her (other than the fact he was an akuma) but now she cared about Luka's? That was a little weird.

"He's nice." She said vaguely with a hum, turning back to her sewing.

"Are you excited? Or are you, I don't know, happy with the guy?" Chat's green eyes narrowed suspiciously, looking for anyway to deem her unhappy.

"Well, um, he's nice and sweet and stuff." She wanted to stay as vague as possible, not wanting to express that she knew nothing about the guy everyone in school was now shipping her with. _Lukanette_ they called it. Though _Adrienette_ had a better ring to it to be honest.

"Romantic too, huh? I heard the stunt he pulled got him in hot water. Are you guilty? Maybe you feel bad or upset? Some would even say, oh I don't know: unhappy?"

He was practically trying to force the words out of her mouth. But at this point he was desperate.

Marinette was wary, considering this was the first time she'd ever seen Chat like this. No puns, no teasing. Just interrogation.

"He's romantic, yeah, but I barely know him. I would've liked to get to know him beforehand. I just know that I want to get to know him, maybe even see where it goes."

Chat's smile fell as he physically deflated. Marinette was turned towards her sewing so she didn't notice that his ears had fallen and his tail sagged. He was about to say his goodbyes and leave her alone so he could wallow in self pity at home but she said something else.

"I'm not happy he got in trouble, I'll tell you that, kitty."

That was all he needed. He did a quick fist bump in the air and smiled. "That's pawsitively horrible, Princess. I have to go _do homework_ now. Have fun with Luka." After a lingering kiss on the back of her hand he jumped out the trapdoor.

His last words rang in the back of her head. _Have fun with Luka._ Did she tell him his name? She certainly didn't remember it.

" _Tikki!_ " She urgently whispered, making the red kwami rush out of her hiding spot. "Did Chat Noir seem sort of.. off? He was certainly asking a lot of questions."

"They were a lot of questions. Doesn't he know curiosity killed the chat?" She giggled when Marinette turned to her with a blank face. " _What?_ He didn't make a lot of the puns so some of us have to step up."

"You're right. He was definitely acting weird. And the questions about Luka- they were more than a little suspicious right?"

"You probably wouldn't be wrong guessing that Chat Noir is someone at school who is curious about Luka." Tikki had been trying to push Marinette into seeing that her silly partner was actually her crush, Adrien, ever since the Dark Owl incident. Now it's even harder because Luka asked her out on a date. "But who could it possibly be? Who do we know that has light hair, green eyes, and is possibly curious about Luka?" She studied the teenage girl's facial expression, hoping that her not so subtle nudging would work.

Then and there Marinette gasped out loud, almost falling over as realization hit her.

"Chat Noir is Luka!"

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

* * *

 ** _I have big plans for this story. And my other one too! I hope you enjoyed because this is going to be funny. CYA next chapter :)_**


	2. Kittycat Chat

_**(A/N: Okay so I have another account so that's the reason I have no favorite authors or favorite stories- they're all on my other account. I have a ton of them so yeah)**_

* * *

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug!**_

Marinette paced through her room as she started to freak out. _Chat Noir. Luka._ It made sense, right? The questions about Luka and the date, Chat knowing that _the guy_ they were talking about was Luka! The evidence was too prominent to say the least.

Tikki, however, was not amused. As soon as she heard Marinette's fatal the words she had given the blackette the dumbest look known to man.

"Marinette. I do not think Chat Noir is Luka just because he knew his name. It could be legitimately anyone in your class."

"But _Tikki_ , the evidence is irrefutable!" Marinette plopped down on her desk, pulled out a notebook and started scribbling down 'the evidence'. "Wait, you've seen Chat Noir before. Tell me if I'm right." Marinette's bluebell eyes stared the century old kwami down.

Tikki sighed. She could straight out tell her chosen that Chat Noir was Adrien, who Tikki was almost sure she still liked, or she could resist questioning and Marinette could go on thinking Luka was Chat. Tikki chose the unheard of third option: talk her out of it.

"Mari. You know I can't tell you that But _please_ think Luka started coming to school a month ago. How long have you known Chat Noir?" Marinette's face scrunched up as she thought to herself. That did make sense. Luka had only just moved back to France from living with his dad in America, so it didn't make sense for Chat Noir to be someone who lived in America. But for some reason her gut was telling her that her theory was true.

She tapped her chin as she thought it out. Chat Noir hadn't really been himself since he gave her the rose. She thought maybe he had accepted that she just wanted to stay friends with him and somehow that made her realize her feelings for him. The fact that he would push away all his feelings for her just because she told him she'd like to stay friends. The fact that despite his desire to see her behind the mask he respected her want to keep it a secret. The fact that no matter what situation he could always make light of it and make it better for the duo, no matter what they were doing. And she hated to admit it but she loved him for that.

"What if..?" Her plan was slowly coming together in her head. "What _if_ I do tests to Luka to see if he's Chat Noir?" She plopped down in her seat and pulled out a piece of lined paper and a pen and started to scribble something. "What do we know about Chat Noir?"

Tikki flew over and made herself comfortable in the crook between Marinette's neck and shoulder. If she was going to waste time thinking Luka was Chat then she might as well be comfortable. "Isn't he allergic to feathers?" The red kwami remembered the event with Mr Pigeon and the derby hat. Adrien _and_ Chat sneezed at the feathers, if Marinette didn't remember that then there was something wrong with this woman.

Marinette scribbled that down. "He's a hopeless romantic, too. And he always smells like cheese, gross." She made a face at that and that made Tikki giggle, knowing that Plagg was the only reason he smelt like that.

"He has blonde hair and green eyes, also. Luka doesn't." Tikki noted.

Marinette didn't scribble that down, instead she tapped her chin. " _Actually_ how do we know that he does have green eyes? I mean how do we know it's not because of his cat-themed suit?"

"Seriously, Marinette? What makes you think he doesn't have green eyes?" Tikki was exasperated at this point.

"I'm just saying," She said with a shrug,"we don't know it for _sure_. You know?" She paused and tapped her pen for awhile. "Okay, I'm putting green eyes question mark. Satisfied?"

Tikki sighed. "How about blonde hair? Luka's hair is blue." There. There was no possible way Marinette could turn that around. Absolutely impossible.

" _Buuuut_ how do we know that the kwami magic doesn't allow him to show his blue hair?" Tikki spoke too soon. She groaned and flew in front of Marinette's face. "Okay, I know what you're going to say: but have past Chat Noir's had dye in their hair? Then you don't _know_ , Tikki. If I got my hair dyed, I don't know, red then it wouldn't show in the transformation because then Paris would be like _who do we know who recently got a red streak in her hair? Hmm! I wonder!_ And Paris isn't that oblivious and dense- I'll tell you that."

"Some Parisians are..." Tikki mumbled under her breath and she made her way to Marinette's bed. Marinette stayed at the desk and continued scribbling things down. Those things included: Blonde hair? Loves chouquettes. Flirty. Cocky. Taller than me. Messy hair. Likes cats?

The last one was a question mark because just because he dressed like a cat didn't mean he loved them or had one. She dressed as a ladybug but before getting her miraculous she was completely indifferent about them, maybe L-Chat was the same. She yawned and glanced at her alarm clock. It was already almost 10.

She would definitely get to the bottom of this the next morning.

* * *

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

A goofy grin was set on Chat's face as he used his baton to swing himself away from Marinette's house. He was so giddy right now that his face hurt from smiling.

She had said she was upset. Sure it had been about Luka getting in trouble but it was something. Now he had to set the second part of his plan. It included stalking a blue-haired woman stealer and finding out everything about this heart thief. AKA Luka Couffaine.

That's why Chat was now outside the Couffaine household looking through windows. Sure he had had to have a full conversation with Chloe and Sabrina to get the information but it was completely worth it for his Princess- no Queen. He found Juleka's room was dark and broody, he wasn't surprised. Mrs Couffaine was _ahem_ doing something that Adrien thought he'd only see in incognito mode and finally, the last window on the top floor was revealed to be Luka's.

He didn't know what to expect. Part of him expected evil schematics to what he was planning to do with Marinette's love and affection, another part of him was expecting Luka to take off his mask and reveal an old guy from the future sent to ruin Adrien's life, starting with his love life. But what he didn't expect was what he saw.

The room was blue, a cerulean, and Luka was fussing with his guitar and writing things down on a piece of paper. He looked to be deep in thought and Chat studied it. _Interesting_. That was all he needed for today.

Now he knew that the evil teenager liked the color blue and music, so all he had to do was feed Marinette the wrong information tomorrow and the two would have complications and then boom broken up.

It was practically fool proof- What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

"Marinette!" Tikki nudged the young designer's face with her tiny nub things as the alarm clock blared in the background. "You clicked snooze 3 times already- you _have_ to get up!"

Marinette turned over so she lied on her stomach, still sleepy. "One more snooze. Please."

"It's already 9:06 though." Hearing those words made Marinette sink even deeper into the bed.

"So that means I have 40 more minutes, so if you don't mind: I'm going to use them." With that she let out an inhuman snore and went back to sleep. School started at 9:45.

"But if you don't go early, how are you going to find out if Luka is Chat Noir?"

At that Marinette practically sprang out of bed, running towards the bathroom to get ready for school. It took 20 minutes to shower, to do her hair, and dress up. She barely found the bands so she had to make sure she didn't lose the ones she did find.

She took her list, her purse, and her books, and anything she would need and ran down the stairs.

"Woah," Tom laughed. "You're up before school starts. Does that mean hell froze over?" He let out a bit hearty chuckle and Marinette giggled in response.

"New year, new me." She said as she sat at the table, ready for breakfast. Sabine brought over a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, and French toast, but as the French would call it: toast.

"Your father and I are going grocery shopping later, do you need anything?" Sabine asked sweetly, sitting across from her daughter.

"Actually, can I have some hair bands and I'm almost out of black thread too."

The family spoke about anything and everything and by the time she was done with her food it was 9:35 and twas marked the day Marinette left early for school.

* * *

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

"I'm glad you're doing better on the whole Marinette situation." Nino said his bag slung over his shoulder as they walked towards the entrance of school.

Adrien smiled, maybe even a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Yeah, you could I'm Luk-ing into more hobbies."

"That's great, man. I'm-" Nino stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at Adrien. "Did you just say-"

" _Marinette!_ Hey, hi. Hello." He interrupted Nino, smiling at Marinette as she walked towards the two of them. "Hi, Marinette. How'd you sleep? Are you feeling better? Did you get a filling breakfast? Need to copy my homework? Excited for school?" She raised an eyebrow and Adrien returned her confused look with a bright smile.

Nino, however, came to Adrien's rescue with an awkward laugh. "Sorry about my friend here, silly boy just discovered coffee for the first time." Marinette giggled at that and Adrien's smile only widened at the noise. "Is Alya coming or..? School's about to start."

"I'll text her, she's probably putting last touches on the Ladyblog or something."

Marinette pulled out her phone while Nino turned to Adrien and whispered fiercely under his breath. " _Dude_ what did I tell you about Mari?" Before Adrien could answer Nino was already scolding him like a parent, even waggling his finger at the blonde model. "I said that she was finally happy, okay? The girl _just_ got over you, man," Adrien's eyes widened and Nino continued his rant, not realizing his mistake. "Now if I see you flirting with her, or asking to hold her books like in the movies, I will be on your ass like frosting on cake? Understood? Alya will cut my dick off and hang it over a fireplace Mr. Krabs style and I wanted to keep it until I was at least 30. So _do not_ mess this up for Mari, okay? Or me, man!" Adrien nodded, his mouth still shut tight. "Good."

At that moment Mari looked up from her phone with a pout. "Alya's sick apparently, she's got a cold."

"Aww that sucks." Nino already knew that. Benefits of being her boyfriend. The warning bell for school starting rang and the three began to walk to their homeroom class, chatting the whole way there. Adrien was completely quiet because his mind was reeling at the fact Marinette _used to_ like him. What had he done to chase her away?

About ten minutes after class started Luka and Juleka came in late, both with passes. Usually Luka would sit with Kagami in the back, but noticing that Marinette was without a desk partner he slid into the seat next to her with a smirk. "If it isn't my second favorite pigtail girl." He whispered as he pulled out his notebook and pencil.

"And who's your Number One may I ask?" She asked slyly, crossing her arms and giving him an equally mischievous smirk.

"My before anyone else: Bubbles Utonium, of the superhero fighting group the Powerpuff Girls." That made her laugh out loud. He was a sucker for cartoons and anime which she really liked about him. The teacher cast her a warning stare and Marinette shrunk back into her seat, shutting her mouth. Luka just chuckled at her reaction.

After a few minutes Marinette whispered to Luka. "So you like superheroes, huh?" If he said he liked Ladybug then that meant he had to be Chat, right?

Not thinking much of it, he shrugged. "Yeah, they're alright. Especially Ladybug, she's so badass, y'know?" _Interesting._ It couldn't be a coincidence that he admired Ladybug. Marinette was about to ask him if he was a dog or cat person, to confirm it, but he continued. "Plus she does all the fighting herself. I was watching some of the fights on the Ladyblog and did you know he's been under Akuma control at least 3 times? Ladybug hasn't been under control _ever._ I mean, she deserves a way more helpful sidekick because Chat-"

"Ladybug isn't anything without Chat Noir." She interrupted, staring him down with her electric blue eyes. She could look intimidating when she wanted to, which Luka had to start remembering. "He helps her all the time, and even though it may not look like he's doing so much that-"

"Mari," He laughed like her defending Chat was a joke. "Ladybug can _literally_ do the job without Chat. He _sucks_ at his job. If _anyone_ else was Chat then I bet you Paris would be a way safer-"

This was crazy! He had to be kidding. Marinette's voice got a bit louder as she got annoyed by Luka's wrong opinion of Chat Noir. Adrien started listening in. "You haven't even been here for an akuma- you've never been with Chat, or talked to him- so what do you know?" Adrien had been listening in on the entire conversation and was practically jumping up and down inside. Sure, he was listening to a guy diss his other half, but he was also listening to the love of his life defend and compliment his other half- and even better the couple was fighting. So that was why a very subtle smile graced the blonde's face while he heard them whisper-argue.

"There's a reason that there's a Ladyblog and not a Chat Noir blog."

"It's not like you can make a pun out of Chat Noir and _Blog_. If I was making a blog and knew Chat liked puns I'd name it the Kittycat Chat or just something dumb and cat related! Because that's what Chat would like! And you wouldn't know that because you know _nothing_ about Chat."

Luka was silent for a second, then he crossed his arms and sunk into his seat. Scoffing his next few words. "You're acting like you _know_ the guy, geez!"

Mari's eyes widened and she scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Yeah w-well." She cleared her throat. Crap! Marinette was supposed to act like she barely knew the leather clad superhero. "He saved me a couple of times- he's my hero." Luka was looking at her suspiciously, she gave a shy smile in response and started paying attention to the teacher, avoiding the boy's gaze.

Maybe he wasn't Chat Noir. Why else would he blatantly insult the superhero?

* * *

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug!**_

Adrien was having most _amazing_ day. After their argument it didn't seem like the two were still going out, but only Adrien knew that because of what he heard that morning. Nino hadn't heard it but then again the DJ had had headphones in and Adrien wanted to believe being Chat Noir had heightened some of his senses. Luka had been trying to talk to Marinette the whole day after the first period, but she would avoid him and walk with Adrien and Nino- another reason his day was going good.

For lunch Nino had gone to go see Alya and bring her notes from the first half of classes, so that left Adrien and Marinette alone eating lunch at a nearby diner cafe. Adrien was reeling, even though part of him felt like it was only to avoid Luka. "You're telling me you've never tried ratatouille?" Adrien mock gasped, holding his chest like he was having a heart attack.

Marinette laughed at his reaction, covering her face with the menu. What was up with her blushing? She had accepted a date with _another_ guy. She was completely over the model. "I've only tried my parent's ratatouille. Are you telling me that doesn't count, Richboy?" she teased. From anyone else that would've annoyed him or made him want to defend himself as a nice guy but from her it made his heart do jumping jacks with that look she gave him.

"I'm sure your parents make amazing ratatouille but this is some _amazing_ ratatouille." Adrien had come here many times after photoshoots and it had made them so much better.

"I'll try it, but if it's not as good as my parents' then you have to try it, deal?" She raised her fist for him to bump it, and looked at him expectantly. For some reason it reminded him of something. Something in the back of his head was telling him he's seen that facial expression and fist raised before, but he had no idea where.

He smiled back at her, bumping his fist on her extended one.

"Deal."

* * *

 _ **I know what you're thinking: THANK GOD! Mari doesn't think he's Chat Noir anymore! Well too bad, she does. Mama needs a juicy plot LOL. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got it done relatively faster than I thought I would. So chances are the next one will be done in a week too.**_

 _ **DUPAIN-DANG OUT!**_

 _ **P.S- I got my profile name from a story called "What are friends for?" In case anyone makes those connections!**_


	3. You've Got to be Kitchen Me

_**Miraculous Ladybug!**_

The whole rest of their stay at the diner cafe was spent talking, laughing, and teasing each other. Not to mention trying their bests to subtly blush. Marinette had asked if she could go pick up some things from home, and Adrien happily complied with the love of his life.

He hadn't been to the bakery in while, and there was nothing he loved more than the best desserts in all of Paris. So while Marinette went upstairs to get whatever it was she needed, he stayed and spoke with Marinette's dad, who was currently underneath the counter fixing something.

"Hello Mr Dupain. Fancy seeing you here." He smiled at his own joke and leaned on the counter a little. Then he stopped. Then resumed leaning. If he leaned was it a bad example to set for his future father in law? If he leaned on the counter would Mr Dupain think Adrien would lean on Marinette to provide for the family? He wouldn't take any chances. He stood up straight, even smoothing his hair as he called out to Tom, who was still underneath the counter and hadn't yet seen who it was.

"Hello, young man. How can I-" Tom let out a melodramatic gasp and almost collapsed, helping himself up from almost falling on the floor with the counter. " _Honey!_ He has returned! I can't believe my eyes!" Sabine looked over from the back of the bakery and gasped, dropped many pots and pans that made a loud crash that Adrien found himself cringing at.

"Adrien!" She ran over, smiling widely. Now Adrien knew where Marinette got that smile from. "Hey future son-in-law, I mean, Marinette's future husband- I mean, Marinette's _friend_." Sabine waggled her eyebrows at Adrien and gave him a wink. She and Tom shared a chuckle as they watched Adrien's confused and flustered look.

Then he cleared his throat at their antics and started eyeing the different sets of desserts. Did he want a regular cookie or an eclair? A piece of savarin or petite la fours? Creme brulee or palmiers? The choices were endless! "Can I have some..." He still couldn't make up his gosh darn mind! Indecision was a curse from the deep depths of hell. He was between an eclair and creme brulee. At least that was until he finally noticed the display of choquettes.

" _Oh my God!_ Are those choquettes?!" Adrien's mouth was salivating as he just now noticed the heavenly treat that was so dear to his heart.

"Yeah, everyone _choqs_ them up, but they're just okay." Tom said, chuckling. Sabine rolled her eyes at his joke while Adrien gasped out loud, staring at Marinette's dad in utter wonder and fascination. _He just punned._ Marinette had punning in her DNA. This girl was _perfect_! Not only could she cook, bake, and tease him. Not only was she absolutely wonderful to look at but this woman had _punning_ in her DNA! What couldn't she do?

"Papa," Marinette had just come down the stairs, holding a.. feather? She put it in her bag and closed it up before anyone saw. "I hope you're not corrupting him." She warned as she stopped next to Adrien. Their proximity made him suddenly anxious. God. They were in a bakery with wonderful smells all around them but the best to smell was her.

"Only a little bit." Tom heartily chuckled. "How many choquettes, Adrien?"

"Can I have 5?" Adrien asked, an excited smile on his face. Marinette couldn't help but smile at that until she realized he was ordering choquettes. Her eyebrows furrowed. Those were a lot considering her dad made their choquettes humongous. "How much will that cost?" He asked, reaching for his wallet.

Instead Tom shoved the bag of choquettes in his face. "On the house. Any boyfriend of Mari's is a boyfriend of ours." Adrien turned red and took the bag. Marinette smacked her forehead while Sabine and Tom burst into laughter.

"Papa! We're just friends!" Marinette whined at him, and practically dragged Adrien out of the bakery while Tom laughed. "I'm so sorry about that, my dad loves to tease me." She sighed.

Adrien was still red, which coincidently Mari had failed to notice. "It's, uh, cool. Your dad's funny. Now I know where you get it from." Why was she blushing, ugh! Marinette honestly had to get that under control.

She cleared her throat awkwardly as the two waited for the cars to pass before they crossed. Sooner rather than later the delectable smell of the choquettes was too much for Adrien's feeble heart and he started to open the bag. , practically ripping it open

Marinette giggled when he pulled out the biggest one and tried to put his mouth around it. _Wow, he certainly loves choquettes._ He took a huge bite out of it and when he saw Marinette laughing at him his face turned red while his cheeks were similar to those of a chipmunks.

"What are chu laffin' ach?" He asked, shooting crumbs everywhere. That killed her. She started laughing harder at his facial expression, and that made him laugh and soon enough the two were cracking up at seemingly nothing.

Until a certain blue-haired guy called her name. "Uh, Netty?" She looked over to where it came from and sure enough Luka was looking at her. "Hey." He insisted calling her Netty because everyone called her Mari or Marinette, so Netty was a cute nickname.

All signs of amusement were gone from her face and Adrien awkwardly stood there with his bag of choquettes while chewing.

"Hi." She said back, anxiously gripping her purse. "H-How goes it?" She would do anything to avoid this awkward confrontation. She could feel Tikki shift in her purse and Marinette thought an akuma attack right now would definitely not be the end of the world.

"It goes- it goes good." Luka had walked closer to Adrien and Marinette so now Adrien stood in the middle of the two. Now feeling like a third wheel. "I actually wanted to talk to you." Luka's hazel eyes darted to Adrien, annoyed. "Alone." He added, hints of a scowl on his face.

Oh no. Adrien had _just_ felt like he had gotten somewhere with Marinette. If Luka talked to her he'd put a spell on her- or _something_ to make her like him again. She had to say no. She _had_ to. "Actually, um, class starts in 10 minutes. I don't think it's a good, um idea to, y'know, leave. Because tardiness is-"

Luka rolled his eyes at the blonde and ran a hand through his own hair in frustration. "Okay, _dad._ I'll have her home by curfew." He said sarcastically. He looked annoyed at Adrien trying to stop him from speaking to Marinette.

"It's okay, Adrien. I can handle myself." He knew she was joking at the end but that still upset him. He nodded nevertheless and relunctantly left the two, who walked over to bench in the courtyard next to the tree.

Whatever Luka said it wouldn't be enough to fix what he had said this morning, right?. Marinette was too good for that scumbag. Adrien realized it, and it was only a marter of time before Marinette did too. He watched as they sat on the bench and started to speak. He strained his ears to hear what they were saying. He could barely hear but he heard a _Sorry, lunch,_ and an _Adrien_.

They were talking about him? What were they saying? Would she tell him afterwards? He couldn't wait here like this! He had to know now! But he couldn't hear a thing- maybe if he got closer?

Then he got an idea. "Plagg." The cat god of destruction whizzed out of Adrien's pocket, eating what looked to be a lump of smelly cheese. "Claws out."

Adrien didn't have good enough hearing to listen in on their conversation but maybe Chat did.

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

She wanted to pull out her hair. Well, pull out her hair, kick a chair off a cliff, and run back home and sleep. Anything to avoid what was set to be an awkward conversation with Luka.

He was fidgeting like he didn't know what to do with himself and like he hadn't practiced. For some reason his nose was itching. To stop it he rubbed it fiercely. "Netty, I'm sorry about this morning, and-and I wanted to take you out for lunch but you went with _Blondie_ instead, which was-"

"His name's Adrien." Marinette said, interrupting him. That was a horrible way to start off an apology. The way he said _Blondie_ was with all his venom in one word. As if he was saying _Cancer_ or _Darth Vader_ or _School._

Luka cleared his throat and sniffed while his mind was racing. He didn't want to mess things up with Marinette. She was pretty and funny and everyone liked her. Heck- he was even surprised she had said yes. "Yeah. Adrien. You went with _Adrien_ and I wanted to tell you that I'm.." He made a face and his pause made Marinette look up at him. He shook it off, rubbed his nose, and tried again. "I wanted to tell you that I'm- I'm- _ah-ACHOO!_ " He sneezed loud and proud, making the bench they were sitting on rattle and shake. Marinette's face looked panicked and surprised as Luka's power-sneeze almost gave her a heart attack.

"Gesundheit." She said, trying her best not to laugh at his facial expression. He wiped his nose, and cleared his throat. His face was red from his embarrassment, and he was trying to make himself look as serious as possible while apologizing to her. He was already messing up.

"I'm- I'm, uh, allergic to-" His face twisted up again as he quickly tried to cover his nose. Nevertheless he still tried to finish his sentence in vain. "A-Allergic to-" He sneezed loudly again. This time instead of being surprised Marinette burst out laughing. She thought it was hilarious. "I-I-I'm-I- _ACHOO!" He couldn't even finish his sentence. Who knows what he's allergic to._

"It's okay, Luka. Don't worry about it." She giggled as she started patting his back while he pulled out a tissue and blew his nose fiercely. "I honestly overreacted. Just because you don't like Chat Noir- it doesn't mean you're not okay in my book." After he had blatantly insulted Chat Marinette didn't think that Luka could possibly be him- why would he insult himself if that was the case?

"That's the thing," he sniffed,"everyone loves Ladybug. I mean _everyone._ No one takes into account how useful Chat is. Sure he's been under control a lot but without him Ladybug couldn't be as amazing as she is." Marinette brightened, nodding along with his words. "I was just trying to be cool, Netty. I come back from America and suddenly there are akuma attacks? And superheroes? I was just trying to fit into popular opinion and I'm sorry about, y'know, this morning. Are we good?" His smile at the end looked hopeful, but with the added fact that his nose was red, his eyes were watery from his allergy, and he seemed kind of rushed, she still wanted to forgive him.

"I don't _know_. I mean you'd have to make it up to me..." She pretended to be deep in contemplation and he laughed at that, knowing she was kidding. Luka put his arm up on the bench, so that way he was really close to putting an arm around Marinette. She barely acknowledged it as he gave a quip back, after a quick sneeze of course.

"I could get you cupcakes everyday- wait your parents own a bakery, uh." That made her raise a brow. He had already forgotten that- and did he honestly think buying things for her was going to change how she felt?

"How about chocolates everyday?"

"That isn't exactly the healthiest thing." She said back.

He nodes thoughtfully, then brightened. "I know: coffee everyday! Just to _espresso_ my feelings for you everyday." Marinette smacked her forehead at the pun, and Luka started laughing at her reaction. "I for one love bean-in with you." He smirked down at her, as best as he could with a red and runny nose, and Marinette gave him the most exasperated look ever. "Tell me when you've had _bean_ ough." She groaned and put her face into her hands. In addition to dealing with this with Chat Noir while Ladybug, she had to deal with the puns with Luka while Marinette. Except Luka makes it even worse by _laughing_ at his own jokes!

"You made two coffee bean puns in a row- that's horrible." Chat always made puns... it was hard not to think of that right now. But she shoved that away- Luka was _not_ Chat.

"I guess coffee puns aren't your cup of tea." The bell rang before she could respond so Luka started to get up, reaching out for her hand to help her as he laughed. Marinette took his hand, and as an utter joke he placed his lips on the back it. "I'm gonna take my allergy medication at the Nurse's office, but I'll see you in class." He winked before he smirked and walked towards the entrance of the school, leaving a dumbfounded Marinette.

After his gesture she had tensed in her spot, watching as he walked away with a smile. _Did he just..? He did!_ Luka just kissed her hand! Kissed it! He grabbed her hand and kissed it! And who was notorious for that?

Chat Noir! She knew what she had said but this evidence was irrefutable!

Luka was Chat Noir!

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

Chat glared at Luka fiercely as the teenager walked back into the school. The superhero of Paris was stalking from the roof of the school and he was _not_ happy. The blue-haired teenager had the nerve to kiss Marinette's hand! That was his thing! That was known the be Chat's move!

Not to mention the _puns_! What was that even? The wonderful and amazingly miraculous Chat Noir makes puns based on the situation- not out of nowhere! It was obvious Luka googled his puns, because he was as try-hard as could be. He was probably trying to copy Chat because he knew that Marinette admired him.

Speaking of her, she was still getting over shock. God knows what was going through her mind. He watched as she walked as if in a daze into the school. She probably thought Luka was a chivalrous person just because he had kissed her hand like that. That guy was _so_ fake.

And what was _up_ with that apology? Such bullshit! Excuse his French, but what kinda excuse was that! He disrespected Chat Noir because he thought it was cool? He didn't know whether he was more upset about the fact that Marinette forgave him or the fact that Luka lied and Marinette believed him. He took his baton and brought himself down. If Luka truly was chivalrous, he would've walked Mari to class- but no, he wasn't because he was a big _faker_. Chat should walk her to class, that was a good idea.

Turns out she was headed towards her locker. So while she was there he would just stop by and give her a quick talk. She would like that, right? A talk with her favorite superhero. At least he thought so. The way she had defended him this morning had been something. _Ladybug was nothing without him._ He knew it wasn't true but hearing those words were certainly nice.

He watched as his bae went through her locker, looking for something. How was she _so_ pretty doing anything? Of course that wasn't the only reason he liked her- he wasn't that shallow (probably the reason Luka liked her). But she was sweet, and loyal, and helpful, and brave, and selfless. Hell, she was everything he wanted and the fact he hadn't seen it earlier still haunted him. If he wasn't so caught up with the red spotted heroine then maybe he would've already successfully wooed Marinette.

"Hey, Purrrincess." Marinette yelped and lept into the air, falling over in surprise. Chat's eyes widened and he quickly tried to apologize. "I-I'm sorry-y. Are you-Are you okay? I-I didn't mean to scare you." He hurried to her side and immediately started to freak out.

Marinette sat up on the ground and winced as she held her head. "It's okay, it's okay. But geez. Someone should put a bell on you." She joked, starting to get up. Instead of letting her get up herself, Chat stuck his gloved hand out for her, because he was _chivalrous_. She stared at it like he was offering her an alien weapon. She took his hand in hers with wariness and gave him a careful look. "What are you doing here? Is there an akuma..? Maybe a yarn convention I should know about?"

He let out a laugh at her teasing and shook his head. "None of that, no. Closest yarn convention is in May." He puffed out his chest with a confident grin. He was hilarious. Way better than Luka!

"Then why are you here?" Her eyes were narrowed at him suspiciously. And then that was when he realized his mistake. What _was_ he doing there? It's not like he could tell her that he was jealous of Luka. Could he? No that was not an option. "Well?" She was waiting for an answer. He couldn't give one. He inhaled deeply through his nose and tried to stall.

"Uh, actually, I-" His nose felt..itchy all of a sudden. He rubbed it. Probably nothing. "I just came through. Check up on all things-" What _was_ that? All of a sudden his eyes were watery, his nose felt like it had chicken pox, and suddenly he had the strong urge to-

"Um, Chat? Are you-?" **_AH-CHOO!_** He covered his nose, and tried to shake off the sneeze. Marinette stared at him like he had grown a third arm.

"Geez, Princess. It's like you've never heard a sneeze before." He sniffed deeply and wiped his nose. Marinette still didn't say anything, so he felt awkward during the silence. "S-sorry. I'm just allergic to feathers." He shrugged and gestured towards the feather that was on the ground.

The same one that had fallen out of Marinette's purse when she'd been scared by Chat earlier. "Allergic to feathers, you say?" Chat held his nose down while Marinette picked up the feather carefully. If this was in her purse her whole time with Luka that would explain his allergies. He had said he was getting "allergy medication" but here Chat was all of a sudden. As soon as he left. "Why are you here?"

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, his mind quickly running through everything that could possibly happen if he detransformed right now and told her how he felt. She could let him down easy. She could yell at him for flirting with Ladybug when he liked Marinette. But the worst of the worst would be Ladybug finding out Marinette knows Chat's identity. He didn't know _how_ but she'd definitely find a way. He decided it would be the safest to lie, until the time was right. But even with lying he was going to go with the most truthful lie.

"I was here to check on you, Princess. I heard that _Luka_ said some mean things about me. I was here to thank you and ask if you forgave him." He already knew the answer to that but what if while she walked here she changed her mind? That could've happened!

She went to get her books while she spoke, already being 10 minutes late to class after lunch. "Yes, I forgave him." Chat hid his frown with the fakest smile he could muster. To Marinette it looked like he was about to explode with happiness, so her eyebrows furrowed while she lifted her books.

"Great, I'm glad!" He cleared his throat, and gave her a melodramatic stage bow. "Farewell, my fair Princess." He was about to kiss her hand but it was occupied with carrying her books. "Actually, would you like me to carry you and your books to class?"

That would definitely give him the chance to carry his beloved bridal style before their wedding so the idea made him grin, but to his surprise she shook her head.

"Actually," She said, "I can handle it. Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him. His eyes widened. Did she know? No, she couldn't. He was careful. Right?

A panic look donned on his face, and he began to get nervous. "W-why? Do you think I should be somewhere?" He studied her facial expression. She looked to

suspicious. Adrien's heart beat quickened. Marinette looked like she knew something.

"I don't know, should you?" Why did he look so nervous? Chat was more than definitely hiding something because he looked to be shaking and his belt-tail was swinging back and forth. His body language was not helping his case at all.

Silence fell over the two as they stared each other down, both hatching different theories as to what the other was thinking. Chat was getting too nervous at the thought Marinette found out he was Adrien, thinking about how Ladybug and her rage would react to Chat's recklessness.

"Uh, well, _I have to go."_ With that said he ran away. Marinette watched as he ran, while she just shrugged and walked to class.

She didn't know where Luka was going- class was up the stairs. Not that she thought Luka was Chat- no that was crazy.

But somehow she found herself believing it more and more.

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug!**_

* * *

 _ **This is legitimately so fun to write! I'm having a BLAST! Okay so I'm thinking of starting a One shot story thing, y'know, so if anyone has any requests tell me please. Review BYE.**_

 _ **~DUPAIN-DANG OUT!**_


	4. Kwami Kerfuffle

**_(A/N: I am so surprised people like this o.0 Also I had an idea for a new story. Pretty much Chloe is babysitting Marinette and Adrien's kid and she forgets the baby at a bar, and that's pretty much it. I might also include the other days she babysits the baby but that's the most significant one. SO YEAH! Tell me if you think this is a good idea, I'll put this on the bottom so you'll, y'know, remember at the end of the chapter. But that's pretty much it yeah.)_** **_Also I find it kind of hard to write Luka's character because since he hasn't appeared in the show yet his personality is all me. When I'm writing anyone else like Adrien or Marinette I'm like oh yeah Mari would say that but then with Luka it's like. Would he threaten Adrien? Idk if that makes sense._**

* * *

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

For the rest of the day Luka insisted on carrying Marinette's books to their next classes. Just like he did when he was transformed into Chat, well at least that's what Marinette thought. Little did she know whenever he asked to carry her books Adrien would silently fume to himself. When school ended the first thing that Adrien did was try to talk to Marinette. Luka had been hogging her from him and Nino all day and all the blonde model wanted to do was hear her angelic voice one more time before he went home for a photoshoot, patrol with LB, and a lonely dinner. Was that so much to ask for?

"Mari! H-hey Mari." He grabbed her attention. At least he tried to while she was talking to Luka. "Marinette?" She turned slightly around, her midnight blue ponytails bouncing as she looked at Adrien expectantly. His heart did a small hiccup and his tongue tied as he tried to form a sentence. "I-um, I was, y'know.." His mind was pulling a blank. Her eyes were like a beautiful blue lake, and _goddamn_ Adrien was drowning. "Nino and I are g-gonna, um, go to the movies. Wanna come?"

Adrien ignored the burning glare on the back of his head from Nino, who had been planning to surprise Alya with chocolates, and that wouldn't be the only reason considering Nino's talk with Adrien in the morning. Marinette didn't notice his glare, and bit her lip nervously. Before she could open her mouth to respond Luka scoffed. "We were actually planning on-"

" _No we weren't._ You're grounded, remember? I'm not letting you get in trouble so you can get grounded _longer_." She scolded him and he sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. It was his own fault but he still felt bad about it and delayng their date. Marinette turned back to Adrien with a grin, one that Luka rivaled. "I would _love_ to join you guys. What movie are we watching?"

Adrien's eyes widened and he nervously scratched the back of his head. This had been a quick plan, and not watching TV and therefore not watching commercials, he had no idea what was in theaters and not being social he didn't know what was popular in theaters. So there he was: being put on the spot. Nino smirked at his best friend's antics. Sure the guy was hopeless and so late with his feelings toward Marinette, but he couldn't help but try to assist him out of the hard situation. "But we were gonna pick what movie when we got to the theater, right _Adrien_?" He nudged the blonde pointedly, of course not being acknowledged by Marinette.

"Yes! Yes! **_YES!_** " Adrien grinned and nodded like a bobblehead."Yes, when we got there. Yes."

Marinette looked at him funny. "Okay," She shook it off and cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go change, then I'll meet you there at 5:30. Bye guys." Marinette started to walk away and Adrien sighed as he watched her leave. Nino said he was gonna go to Alya's then meet them at the theater, but Adrien hadn't even been paying attention. He was too excited for the movies with Marinette. Well and Nino, but that didn't matter. As long as he was with her it was going to be fun. Now all he had to do was fix his hair and _possibly_ put on cologne. Axe? Maybe Old spice? Perhaps-

He accidentally bumped into Luka as he was making his way out of the courtyard. He muttered a quick _Sorry_ and tried to move out of the way. But Luka moved in the way to block him again. "Um?" He said awkwardly and tried to move out of the way again, Luka did the same so he wouldn't leave the courtyard. Adrien nervously tried to look at Nino, who was already gone.

Part of Adrien knew Nino left him with Luka on purpose.

The two stood there awkardly, Adrien not knowing what to say. " _So_ , h-how's it going," Luka stared at Adrien after he said it, a hostile look on his face. One very different from the concert on Luka's mom's houseboat. Adrien gulped and fixed his collar nervously.

"I know what you're doing, Blondie." Luka said under his breath, crossing his arms and looking annoyed at Adrien.

Oh crap. He knew. No he didn't. What did he know? Did he know that Adrien liked Marinette? Or was the blue haired teenager referring to him being Chat. _No!_ He had been too careful! About both. Or so he thought- everyone in class, maybe even the _world_ knew of Adrien's crush on Marinette.

Wait, what was he thinking? Luka had nothing on Adrien. Adrien was a sneaky, sexy beast as Chat, and very good at hiding his feelings for Marinette. Or at least he thought so, but the amount of time he spent staring at her lips begged to differ.

Yeah. Luka knew nothing. So all Adrien's had to do was play it cool. Play it cool, Blondie. That nickname was really annoying when Luka said it. "I have no idea what you are referring to?" He said it as a question. There was no way he could see past that. Luka however could read right past the whole façade and it annoyed him because he thought that the blonde model thought just because he was attractive and rich he could get whatever he wanted, including Marinette.

He had known all about Marinette's old crush on Adrien and he was worried her feelings for him would return, and that wouldn't be good because it now seemed like Adrien liked her. Everyone else in this place was oblivious, but Luka sure as hell wasn't. "Listen Blondie," He said the nickname growling and gathering all the intimidating power he had, which was a lot since he had decided on wearing the spiked leather jacket today, as he stuck a finger at Adrien. "I know what you're doing with Marinette, and I want you to stay away from her. She was hurt by you and she's moved on. So leave her alone. Or else." Everything up to the _or else_ was ok. Luka actually sounded like he cared.

"Or else what?" Adrien echoed, the words Luka said not sinking in. Did he really think he could bully Adrien away from Marinette? That he had a say in who Marinette spoke to? The two weren't even _dating_ yet. At least technically.

"Or else you'll only be able to hand model when I'm through with you."

The boy stalked away from Adrien, his backpack slung over his shoulder as he did so. Adrien however had a confused look on his face, not understanding the threat. He didn't even hand model, the Agreste label only did clothing, and the branch that dabbled in jewellery was only co owned by Gabriel. So the hand model comment to Adrien made no sense to him.

Then again: Adrien had never been threatened before.

* * *

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

"So what are you going to do, kid?" Plagg said, making himself comfortable on Adrien's pillow as Adrien himself lay face first on his bed. Adrien in response groaned in frustration. "Sounds like a good idea." He responded sarcastically as he nibbled his camembert. It had taken Adrien a whole 5 seconds after they returned home to get it for him. Which was very frustrating for the cat god.

Adrien's head whipped up. "What do you mean _what are you going to do?_ What _can_ I do? Luka wants me to stay away from Mari, but I can't or I'll _die._ I have no idea what I'm going to do, it's either avoid Marinette and die or stay with Marinette and die." He gave an overdramatic sigh that Plagg couldn't help but roll his eyes to. "I'll die either way. Now I know how Romeo feels. Love is so confusing."

"It's not love that's confusing, it's humans and their petty emotions." Adrien glared at the cat, looking fed up. Plagg ignored him, and continued to eat his last piece of cheese as his tail curled in the air. "My philosophy is stick to cheese. Speaking of-"

A knock sounded from the door and Adrien stuffed Plagg away, then winced when the black kwami bit him. "C-Come in, Nathalie." Immediately the woman in the tight pants suit appeared in the doorway with her customary clipboard and blank stare.

"You have a photoshoot from 5 until 6, then dinner at 7. You have 15 minutes to get ready for that." She was about to leave but then Adrien remembered his movie date plus Nino at 5:30.

"Wait," He said before Nathalie could leave the room. A plan began forming in his head and he started feeling sick to his stomach just thinking about it. "I-I'm actually feeling _cough_ under the weather." He hadn't even attempted to fake a cough, instead he said the word cough into his fist and hoped it sounded right. He had seen it in a show and was sure it _could_ work.

Nathalie narrowed her eyes suspiciously and stalked over to where he lay sprawled out on his bed. She inspected him closely, making a bead of sweat roll slowly down the side of his face as he was under her look. He held his breath, hoping the fake cough was enough.

"You don't look sick." She decided. "You're going to that photoshoot." She stood straight again, holding onto her clipboard like her life depended on it.

"I _can't_! I-I'm _sick_!" He pretended to cough violently into his arm and sniffle. "It's as bad as cancer! No- no it's worse! It's a new- a new disease, and I'm patient zero! That means I need to stay away from everyone and stay in my room until 7 please."

Nathalie blinked at Adrien, not even close to believing him. He was lucky, but not every model could pass as an actor. The executive assistant sighed and stared Adrien down behind her rectangular glasses. "Okay, Adrien, what's really wrong?" Adrien gave her a confused look. She sighed. "What's the real reason you're trying to cancel the shoot?"

Adrien blinked at her, feeling completely taken aback that she cared. At least seemed to. Now he was debating telling her what was really bothering him, which was the thing with Marinette, then Luka threatening him. But if he did that then Nathalie would tell his father and his father would have Luka arrested and even worse Marinette would hate him for getting Luka thrown in jail. Not that he'd do that if not for Marinette's disapproval. Because he wouldn't. Would he? Yeah, he wouldn't.

So he decided to go pull the mom card. Ever so slowly he turned to Nathalie with the biggest puppy (kitty?) eyes she'd ever seen. And he tried his hardest to make a tear fall down his face but the puppy eyes would have to be enough.

"A-Act-actually... It's my mother. I've just been thinking... if she were- if she were here now she'd tell me everything would- everything would be okay, and all the model-the model things would come to an end." He gave an overexaggerated sigh/sob and buried his face into his hands. "But she's-she's not going to _ever_ and I want to be able to sit in my room and mourn, because today is the day I have finally realized that."

Nathalie had no idea what to say or do. Adrien was usually unhappy with having to do these things, but next to the point of sobbing. She patted his shoulder tensely. "There...there. Everything will be okay." She was stiff and awkward, like she had no idea what to do.

"Will it? Will patting my shoulder bring my mother back? Will making me go to photoshoots being her back?" He said melodramatically. Nathalie ripped her hand away from his shoulder and cringed, not being prepared or prepped for this situation in any way. She stood up abruptly and grabbed her clipboard.

"M-maybe, I should leave you alone. I'll tell your father that you wanted to be left alone today and I'll make sure your chef brings up some comfort food for dinner. Does-Does that sound good?" Adrien nodded, and turned away from Nathalie, pretending to sob. She frowned. What a sad, sad boy.

As soon as she left the room and closed the door behind her, Adrien lept up and fist bumped the air, silently celebrating getting out of his shoots.

"Plagg, Plagg, did you see that?" The black kwami slowly flew out of it's hiding place, a look of concern on his face. His cat ears were drooping and he looked worried about Adrien. The talk about his mother had been improv and it must've been what he was really feeling because there was no way the kid was that good of an actor. You all read the "patient zero" part.

He solemnly held the last piece of Camembert he had towards Adrien, who looked confused by the gesture. "Here, kid," He tried to force the cheese into Adrien's hands to make him to take it. "You need it more than I do."

Adrien gagged and wiped the goo on his pant leg. "Gross. Focus, Plagg. We need to get to the theater. It's already 5:25."

"How are you gonna leave? There's no way your bodyguard or that scary bun lady will let you out." _Scary bun lady._ He almost laughed at that. _Almost._

"That's why I have you. C'mon! Plagg, claws out!" The usual unwilling protests from Plagg followed as he was sucked into the ring.

 _So much for offering his Camembert!_

* * *

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

"Well Nino just cancelled." Marinette sighed as she tossed her phone onto her desk and plopped into the spinny chair. "It's going to be me and Adrien. Adrien and me. Adrien Agreste. And me. Marinette and Adrien. Adrien and Marinette. Adrientte." She was staring off into space, her legs hugged to her body as she thought to herself.

Tikki was sitting on the desk, nibbling a cookie as she watched her chosen go through what could only be described as a mental breakdown. At least to her.

"See, if it were a month ago you'd be freaking out. But you're not, because you don't like Adrien. Right?" The girl was _so_ freaking out. It had only been 6 weeks since she had gone to the movies with Adrien, only for it to be interrupted by the Gorizilla. So this would be a redo, kind of.

Except this time she wouldn't be wearing her pajamas or a towel on her head, or dumb sunglasses.

"I'm not, I'm not. I do not like Adrien like that, he only sees me as a friend and I can accept that." She took a deep breath, and held her head high, peeking at Tikki and waiting for a reaction.

"Not recently he doesn't.." She muttered into her cookie before she took a bite. Marinette's eyes narrowed at the red kwami.

"What do you mean by that?"

Tikki realized her mistake and took a bite of her cookie bashfully."I don't know, Marinette. Just, ever since Luka came and stole you away from Adrien, Adrien's been acting weird."

"Stole me away?" Marinette looked surprised at that, and that made Tikki raise an eyebrow like she thought the designer knew. Marinette just scrambled to defend herself. "He didn't steal me away. I-I just don't like him anymore, okay?"

"If you don't, why are you freaking out about being alone with him?"

"Well I-," She exhaled through her nose, trying to think of a qualifying excuse. "I don't know, I just- I'm just..I freak out about everything Tikki!" That was true, yes, but was it qualifying?

Tikki shrugged and nodded. She had no advice to give for this, the only thing she could do was tell Marinette who Chat was and she was 99% positive Marinette's brain would explode into mush and Tikki was starting to get used to her new human.

"What do you mean Adrien's acting weird?" The red kwami clammed up and hid her face with her cookie. When she didn't respond Marinette looked at her suspiciously. "Tikki..? _What do you mean_?"

"Hasn't everyone been acting weird?" Marinette opened her mouth to protest but Tikki spoke over the designer. "Like you. You think Luka is Chat Noir."

" _Tikki_! You saw what happened today. Luka sneezed at the feather in my bag, then later Chat sneezed too. Coincidence?"

"If the feather was in your bag how did Luka sneeze? He wouldn't have been able to smell it." Marinette opened her mouth to speak but was let down by Tikki's knowing look. "Chat only sneezed _after_ the feather fell out of the bag. So how could Chat be Luka?"

"Okay, maybe you're right about that but when Luka left Chat immediately came. _And_ after I told Chat he couldn't hold my books, Luka asked. Almost as if he still wanted to hold them for me. C'mon Tikki, you can't tell me that's just a coincidence." There was a pause, where Tikki debated telling Marinette that Adrien was Chat. If she did, this whole confusing episode would be over, but Marinette could only find out if Adrien was ready and vice versa. Then again there was the brain mush that the red god was worried about. So there was nothing she could do for the designer. The kwami sighed into her two nubs.

Hopefully Plagg was being just as tortured as she was because right now Marinette was an oblivious pile of nerves.

* * *

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

Chat grunted as he vaulted himself through the city with his baton, waving to Parisians who noticed him from the rooftops. Soon enough the movie theater was in sight, and there was his pigtailed beauty, waiting in front of the theater. Weird enough it looked like she was talking to her bag.

He shrugged it off. It was probably one of those talking bags from Japan he heard about from the Gorilla.

Chat landed behind the dumpster outside of the theater. "Claws in." He whispered and sure enough Adrien came whistling innocently with his hands in his pockets.

"Adrien!" Marinette gave him a stunning smile that almost made his heart stop. "I was just about to call you."

"Y-yeah, sorry I'm late. Something came up." _Like sneaking out of the house._ He awkwardly fixed his collar, and tried to breathe correctly. Was it got in here it was it just him? Wait, they were outside. "Is, um, is Nino waiting inside or?"

She raised her eyebrow and fingered her purse strap nervously. "Nino told me he was going to stay with Alya. I thought he told you." His hand instinctively went to his phone- to check for the message. But it wasn't there. Neither was his wallet. But he hadn't checked for that other important item yet.

Adrien smacked his forehead and Marinette giggled, knowing immediately what had happened. "It's okay, it's okay. If I had a dollar for every time I forgot my phone, I'd be able to start my own fashion label."

The blonde laughed and scratched the back of his head anxiously. He wanted to say something cute, funny, or flirty back but his mind wasn't working. He could hardly handle a conversation with her, how would he handle a whole movie showing?

It had been quiet, and Adrien tried his best not to lock eyes with her. If he did there was no telling how long it'd take for his heart to start working again. Or whether or not he was going to lean in. "I would-I would, I mean I believe you could." She rose a eyebrow at him, confused. She had said the fashion label comment a while ago. Plus his stuttering was reminding her a lot of how she used to act around him.

Then suddenly what Tikki said made sense. Adrien acting weird. Did that mean-? _No! No, no, no._ There was no way Adrien liked her. That was too far-fetched. She pushed the thought away and gave a bright smile. "That means a lot coming from a model." She even added a wink and giggled. That's it. Adrien was dead.

"I- um, let's- Uh. L-let's go in." He was suddenly red and his tongue was tied. Or tied-ier than before. He extended his hand out to her, and to his surprise she took his hand.

"Lead the way, blondie." The way Marinette said _Blondie_ made him get flustered, but the way Luka did made him uncomfortable. His heart was beating fast as he held her hand in his. It was soft and dainty, but scarred from poking from most likely her designing. Adrien was about to enter the movie theater with his true love when suddenly Marinette stopped in her tracks. "Hey, what's..?" He trailed off when he saw Luka walking towards the both of them. "Oh. Hello, Luke."

The blue-haired teen scrunched his nose in disgust as he caught up with Marinette and Adrien. "It's actually _Luka_."

" _Luka_ what are you doing here? You're going to get in trouble." Marinette had long since let go of Adrien's hand to cross her arms as she scolded Luka. He was happy she was mad at him, yes, but at the cost of her missing warmth was it really worth it?

Adrien stood awkwardly as the two continued their conversation. "Mari. It's about time you knew I'm a troublemaker." He had winked at her when he said that, and in embarrassment Marinette turned red. But to the other two boys it looked like a blush. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." Luka extended his elbow to Marinette and she locked them as she walked. They both went towards the entrance and Adrien bit the inside of his mouth anxiously. Just like that he has been kicked out of- "Adrien, you coming?"

Marinette looked at him expectantly, and with a bright smile he followed. Luka however was less excited for the blonde joining them. Then again, Luka had been right about calling himself a troublemaker. The blue-haired teen was causing trouble between our OTP.

* * *

 ** _P.S.- Story Idea: Chloe is babysitting Marinette and Adrien's kid and she forgets the baby at a bar, and that's pretty much it. I might also include the other days she babysits the baby but that's the most significant one. I couldn't decided whether or not they should be teenagers or not. Because like. It could be Marinette babysitting Manon, or it could be a real kid. I just don't know. DO you think I should do the story?_**

 ** _P.S.S- This chapter was SUPER late and I promise the next time it will be out in 2 weeks or less :)_**


	5. Akuma Matata

_**Miraculous Ladybug!**_

To say the movies with Marinette, Luka, and Adrien was awkward and tense was a severe understatement. Well for her it was normal. A normal, fun thing to do with two friends. Just like when she had first met Luka on his mother's houseboat. But for Adrien and Luka it was utterly different. When Luka and Marinette walked in, their arms were linked, Adrien was walking on Marinette's side. Of course he was already feeling like a third wheel, even before they entered the theater.

"What movie are you thinking?" Luka asked as Marinette squinted to look at the list up. It was above the counter where a semi-long line of movie-goers were waiting their turn. Luka, Marinette, and Adrien stood to the side looking over the sign.

Marinette, pouted as she thought to herself. Adrien smiled at the face she was making. It was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. And he'd seen Plagg's tail stuck in a wheel of Camembert before. "How about.." She paused and unhooked her arm from Luka's so she could run her fingers through her hair. She barely noticed what she did but Luka and Adrien certainly did. "What do you think we should watch, Adrien?"

She turned to him, blinking her big, blue eyes and all of a sudden his mind was blank. All he could think was _puppy eyes_ and _beautiful_ and _Plagg_. Don't judge him about the last one, the stuck-tail bit was still running in his mind. "Uh..." Luka smirked and filled in for him.

"We should watch a horror movie. I'm thinking IT or Scream 4: Return of Wail." Marinette pursed her lips and Adrien cursed himself. Why hadn't he thought of that? Watch the horror movie so Marinette was scared and would cuddle. Or suggest horror movie and end up looking badass for wanting to. That was one point for Luka.

Adrien was behind and he needed a comeback. "We could watch Sherlock Gnomes, that looks pretty funny. But I don't really care what we watch, as long as I'm watching a movie with you it's the best movie." Damn. Two points for Adrien right there. Luka narrowed his eyes at the blonde, trying to hide how impressed he was.

Marinette's eyes widened and she turned red, almost looking the same shade as Nathaneal's hair. No, she wasn't blushing. It was just the heat of the popcorn from the theater that was making her red. Probably an allergic reaction to all that butter. Yeah. That had to be it. "U-Uh, um, yeah sure. W-we can watch Gnerlock Shomes. S-Shercock! Shernock Gnomes! We can- we can watch that." She walked ahead of the two, hurrying so she had time to fan at her face without any of them noticing that she was red.

In the meantime the two boys were at each other's throats. Luka made eye contact with Adrien and in a threatening way he sliced a finger over his throat and mouthed a few curse words. Adrien narrowed his eyes and mouthed _Bring it_. This went on for awhile until Marinette turned around and both boys immediately gave their most innocent looks.

Her red blush was gone, but she was still a little flustered. "Wow. So I'm gonna get my food and s-"

Before Luka got to say anything Adrien raised his hand and yelped. "Me!" He said, making Marinette practically jump. "Me, I'll pay. For all of us." Another point for Adrien. Chivalry was very impressive. Score was now 3 to 1.

Luka pursed his lips, wondering how he could turn it around. While he thought Marinette was pulling out her own wallet, insisting she pay for her own. "No, please. Mari I insist. Put your wallet away. You can count on me. You guys can wait while I get our tickets."

 _Marinette Agreste_

Sounded way better than Marinette Couffaine.

She thanked him, started to put it back in her purse, and walked off towards the line for snacks with Luka. Then he realized what he had just done. He had given Marinette and Luka some time alone for Luka to move in with his charm. He watched as the 2 walked away and he cursed himself for being so stupid. That would've been him laughing with her about the overpriced goodies. He wasn't paying attention at all to the lack of people in front of him.

"Excuse me, sir?" The cashier in charge of tickets said. "Sir?" She asked again. "Sir!" This time she stole the blonde's attention.

Adrien gave a nervous smile. "Oh, sorry, I was a little dis-"

" _Oh my gosh_!" Adrien's eyes widened at the outburst. He stared at her as if she was crazy. "You're _the_ Adrien Agreste!" Adrien's face turned red as suddenly everyone's eyes were on him. He nodded at her to be polite but kept his head down to stop from another stampede of crowds. "Sorry, I'm sorry. You're trying to go ingonito, huh?"

"Yeah, it is nice to meet you though..." He narrowed his eyes to read her name tag,"..Bubbles? That's a weird name."

With a shrug she replied. "I was born a weird way. _Anyway,_ not-Adrien-Agreste. What would you like?"

"3 adult tickets for Sherlock Gnomes, please." She rose her eyebrows at the selection but entered it in nonetheless.

"That'll be 33.75."

Adrien practically paled where he stood. There was no way he forgot his wallet. Not for this. Not for Mari, and in front of Luka no less. There was no way he could forget his phone _and_ his wallet. That was just too much bad luck, even for him.

Now that he had realized that he hadn't had his wallet his mind wandered to what would've happened if Luka and Marinette had stayed.

 _Luka pulled out his own wallet and moved to the cashier with a proud smirk. "I've got it, Netty. You can count on me. I'm amazing at honestly everything."_ It was unspoken but the blonde knew he would to say _Unlike_ _Adrien_. _Oooo! I can play guitar! Look at me! Nyah, nyah, nyah._ After that he would pay for all three of them (because he was _just_ that chivalrous).

"Okay so I don't have _money_?" Adrien said, his voice getting high pitched at the end. The Bubbles girl rose an eyebrow, looking at him weirdly. "B-but I really need 3 tickets so maybe I can-"

"I'm sorry but I can't give you 3 tickets if you don't have money."

"Wait, w-wait." Adrien was desperate at this point, practically begging now. "How about- h- how about an autograph, huh?" She wasn't convinced. "Clothes that aren't even in stores yet? A job as a model? Intern at Agreste?"

"I want to go on a date with you." Adrien's eyes widened as he was taken aback by the girl's bluntness. "Sorry was that too- It's not everyday you meet a famous model with a perfume named after him who forgets his wallet."

"Okay yes sure."

2 minutes later Adrien met up with Marinette and Luka, who had been chatting happily without him. He was glad to interrupt. She had already bought $15 worth of food for Adrien after Luka had bought food for him and Marinette. Subtract 1 point for Luka not paying for Adrien's and letting Marinette. Score is now 3-0.

Adrien insisted on paying her back completely. When she said it was fine he insisted on paying her back in sewing equipment. Which, of course, Marinette immediately rejected.

But hey, he didn't always have to listen to the love of his life.

During the features of the upcoming movies Marinette sat in the middle between Adrien and Luka. After they had sent each other glares and such Marinette started to get up.

"Where you heading, princess?" Luka asked as he slipped some popcorn into his mouth. Was it just Adrien or did Marinette flinch when Luka said princess? Her eyes widened as she turned to him in surprise. He rose an eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

"Um, uh, yesh. I mean _yeah_! Everything's fine. Perfect even. I'll be right black- _back_. I'm not black, I'm french-asian!" Cue awkward and nervous laugh. "I'll be right back." She smacked her forehead as she walked away from the two. She was so hopeless. How two guys liked her, the world would never know.

Almost immediately Adrien whipped around to face Luka. The two glaring at each other intensely. "What do you think you're doing?" Luka asked, placing down his popcorn. If anything happened (Adrien hitting it out of his hands) he'd want to eat it, and his money would go to waste.

"I'm coming here, to the movies, with a really good friend." _Hopefully not a friend for long._ Adrien thought hopefully. God that would be so amazing. Him dating Marinette.

"A really good friend, huh?" Luka glared, "You know very well I told you to stay away from her." Luka felt intimidated by the blonde, as much as he hated to admit it. The blonde had everything. He was going to inherit a business, he was rich, he modeled, everyone loved him, and he had a father. It wasn't fair. Luka just wanted Marinette. And maybe a new amp but just Marinette would be great too. It wasn't fair that Adrien won everything, and soon Marinette in addition.

"And you also know very well that if she finds out you hurt me she'll never talk to you." The smirk on Adrien was condescending and snobby. Exactly what Luka expected from someone like Adrien. The guy looked like a male version of Chloé and now acted like one too.

Luka's eyes narrowed at Adrien in anger. Adrien smirked back. Damn, this felt good. Winning. That meant that Adrien had 4 points now and Luka had none.

Adrien felt good about himself. "You know, if Marinette finds out you even _threatened_ me..." The model felt good. He was winning. Luka looked like he was backing off. Part of him felt bad for talking like this. He felt dirty, but at the same time if he didn't do this he would lose Marinette to Luka, and that couldn't happen. At least if he could help it. And if that meant acting like Chloé, so be it.

Luka couldn't hide the worried look. He was already losing. "How about you, pretty boy?" His words, usually intimidating, were incapable of making Adrien uncomfortable. "You went months able to be with her, able to go out with her without any competition, but you never did anything. You flaked on her how many times?" Adrien's nose flared as he opened his mouth to defend himself. "Don't give me that _bull_ about your dad. You would make it possible if you really liked her. What I really don't understand is how you went so long with these _feelings_ without ever asking her out or showing it. Why not if you like her _so_ much?"

That was the million dollar question. Why was it now that the only thing on his mind was Marinette. And what she wanted and what would make her happy. Why now? Was it just because he was possessive and didn't like Luka taking her attention away from him? Or was it more that he had just gotten over Ladybug and Marinette was the next best thing.

Now that he thought about it they had many similarities. They both rocked twin pigtails and the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. But being with Marinette and talking to her and falling for her was much more than a rebound from Ladybug. She was _so_ much more. It made him wonder why he didn't go for her sooner.

That's why Luka couldn't take her from him.

"Because seeing someone go after her made me realize how much I like her. Seeing you with her made me super jealous and now I know that to me she's more than just a friend." Luka's blue eyes looked down, as if in shame, then back up to meet Adrien's green ones. Adrien sighed, to emphasize his turmoil. "She's a really good- _no_ she's a _great_ friend."

Luka gave the blonde the dumbest look ever. "A great friend? You promoted her? "

"Yeah, a really great friend." Adrien nodded with a smile.

"That's why you're not good for her." Adrien narrowed his eyes at the blue-haired boy, "You spent so much time denying your feelings for her, not ready to give her what she wanted. And now I am. And I'm going to. So once again: back off. She doesn't need you to be wishy washy about your feelings for her. I _know_ I like her and am here for her. So I'll be more than happy to-"

"Marinette, hey." Adrien interrupted as he sent a look to Luka, telling the guitarist to shut up. In the nicest way possible, of course. "How was the bathroom? Did they have good toilet paper? Did you meet any new friends?"

"Um, it was okay. I didn't meet any new friends." She mumbled answers to Adrien's weird questions and made her way back to her seat. Unbeknownst to her the two guys were back to sending the other angry looks.

About half an hour into the movie there was a sudden crash as someone kicked open the two great doors and some movie-goers groaned in annoyance at the noise but not after what they heard next. " _Akuma! Headed straight for the-_ " He screamed as he was shot with a neon pink blast from behind. His entire body seemed to shrivel up into what looked to be a giant bubblegum wrapper as he wailed.

People inside the theater started to gasp and scream, some getting up and running around in a panic. Adrien, however, stood up abruptly and glanced at the exit. "I-I've got to pee." He started to run off but Marinette grabbed him by his collar. "wha-?"

"Are you crazy?" She asked, Luka nodded in agreement. "You'll pee later, there's an akuma!" The bossy way she spoke made him know that she meant business and it would be a horrible mistake if he were to not listen to her. And if he was honest it kind of reminded him of a spotted heroine.

All around them people were screaming and panicking as crashes were heard slowly leading to the room they were in. Panic was evident. The 3 couldn't wrap their minds around what was happening. Using the thunderclap method it was safe to bet the akuma was close. And getting closer every second.

Adrien knew he had to get out of there before Ladybug came and yelled at him for being late. Or rather yelled at Chat. Either way a blonde was going to be yelled at- whether he be in a skin tight leather cat suit or not.

The only other time he was late was with Gorizilla and there was no way he could've shown himself when he was falling from the building so doing it when there were about 30 people and 2 people he interacted with everyday didn't seem like a good idea.

All he could do was hope that Ladybug would show up and somehow create a distraction that would somehow allow him to escape.

Meanwhile Marinette was hoping the same thing, except for Chat. She, Luka, and Adrien all decided to hide underneath the theater seats, so if the akuma did come out it most likely wouldn't see them.

Five minutes passed and people began to wonder if the guy who had warned them had been pranking them. Then the doors kicked open and a pink and blue morphed villian came bursting through them. She had high neon pink pumps and held what looked to be a hot pink and sky blue bazooka.

" _I know you're here_." The voice teased, a maniacal laugh on her words. "I can _smell_ your fear! Step right here cuz you're bout to disappear. I got gum, gum, gum to spare. I'm the Bubblegum Rapper, Ladybug come if you dare!"

Marinette made a face at that and shook her head. The akumas kept getting weirder with more ridiculous things. All of Paris singing and dancing with FrightningGale? As Chloè would say _ridiculous, utterly ridiculous._ It seemed that the akuma was bubblegum based and was a pun on rapper and wrapper because of the rapping the akuma did.

The Wrapper shot the bazooka at someone hiding and immediately they turned into a piece of bubblegum, which the akuma then picked up and put in her pocket. If that's what she did to her victims then her pocket would probably be full in no time.

"All of you hiding in here will soon completely disappear. Into my pocket in a wrapper, as my favorite gum _Lip Trapper_. So come one, come all: the best gum to prevail overall." Another laugh came from the akumatised villian and Marinette sighed. She felt Luka shift uncomfortably next to her and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed a plan. She couldn't rely on Chat to break her out of this one. She would need to help herself.

What she needed was a distraction. She needed someone to sacrifice them self so she could escape and transform into Ladybug and save everyone. And at that moment Luka took Marinette's shoulders so she'd look at him. Adrien looked for the most part miffed but he focused on his inner crisis instead. "Netty." He looked intensely into her eyes and she looked into his. He looked the most serious he had ever been. "I'm going to distract the akuma thingy. I want you and Bl- Adrien to run okay?" He almost called Adrien Blondie but he caught himself. "Promise me you'll run somewhere safe until Ladybug saves the day."

So many things ran through the pig-tailed girl's mind. "Wait, what?" She couldn't defeat the akuma without Chat. If he got turned into bubblegum she would have to fight the akuma on her own. There must've been a reason he said Ladybug and not Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Are you _sure_ you want to do that?" _Isn't there something you need to do?_ She wanted to say it but she kept that part to herself. Adrien was right there. And when Luka wanted to come clean about him being Chat, he would tell Adrien. The last thing she wanted to do was reveal Chat's secret identity to Adrien.

Before Luka could respond he glanced behind Marinette to give a smug look to the blonde but he realized that the blonde wasn't even there. His jaw dropped and Marinette made a face. "W-what's wrong? Is there something behind me?" She turned around almost expecting the akuma to be behind her and turn her into a piece of wrapped bubblegum. Instead she saw nothing. No one.

She would've let out a huge gasp but she covered her mouth before she let it out. Adrien was gone. The boy's bladder got the best of him. She turned to Luka.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered to Luka frantically. Obviously she was referring to them being the saviors of Paris and being stuck with no one to save them but Luka didn't know that.

"All we can do is hide, hope for the best, and wait for Ladybug." Luka sounded sure of the black spotted hero.

Marinette bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably. Studying his facial expression she slowly added, "And Chat Noir."

"Yeah." Luka agreed. "And Chat Noir." Marinette had to think of something and quick. Since Luka had no idea she was Ladybug he didn't know that Ladybug couldn't save them. But she knew since he was Chat no one would be coming to save the day. That was unless Rena joined the picture.

A girl could only dream.

Meanwhile Adrien had somehow escaped. He had crawled underneath the row of chairs and was now underneath the row closest to the emergency exit of the theater. All he had to do was make a mad dash before the akuma could catch him. This was too much for the blonde. Part of him wanted to just take the easy way out and wait for Ladybug but wouldn't she be here by now? What if she was now a piece of gum stuffed into a pocket.

No. He couldn't think like that. Heck, he was Chat Noir! He could do this. So he took a deep breath and made a mad dash for the exit. He dove as he did and the akuma noticed and blasted her bazooka at the door.

"That boy, such a pest. But no matter I'll just take care of the rest. I'll turn you all into gum, until your savior stops this hellabadrum. The only way we can get through this, she and us, is if Ladybug and the Chat give their miraculous." The Wrapper let out a cackly laugh as she shot her bazooka into the ceiling, the blast exploding like a firework.

"Listen, I'm gonna make a run for it while she's distracted and get help for Chat Noir or Ladybug. Be careful Netty." Luka squeezed her hand before running out the closest entrance, which was the one that led towards the main part of the movie theater.

The akuma shot three shots, Luka dodging all of them and somehow earning himself 2 points. 4-2. The akuma growled at the fact she let two people escape. "No matter, those two boys might've escaped, but no one else shall pass through the gate!"

Meanwhile our little black cat was getting ready. Through the big theater doors was the back alleyway. Before Adrien called out his kwami he looked around just in case. Last thing the Agreste name needed was a video of Adrien talking to the dumpsters behind the theater. "Plagg, we gotta do this quick." Almost immediately the black kwami of the cat miraculous flew out of Adrien's front pocket. "Claws-"

Before he could finish the transformation sentence Plagg interrupted. "Before I forget this is pretty important." The cat paused in dramatic effect a Adrien raised an annoyed brow in impatience at the fact that his Princess was in danger and he wanted to save her and all he could do was wait for his dumb kwami to finish his sentence. "Next time you go out on a date, ease up on the cologne, kid."

Adrien's face was dark red as he recalled practically bathing in Old Spice. "Plagg!" He practically whined as the kwami snickered gleefully. "Claws out!" He sounded exasperated as he did so and in a flash of green light he was transformed into a skin-tight leather suit.

Immediately Chat used his baton to call his Lady. No answer. He left a quick message saying where he was, what the akuma's powers were, where he thought the akuma was, and told her to hurry. Usually she just happened to be where the akuma was. So he found it weird that she wasn't there yet. And he found it especially weird that she hadn't picked up. All he could do for now was distract the akuma, stop it from changing any more people into _gum,_ and try to find where the akuma was. Easy. With that he cracked his knuckles, extended his baton, and lept onto the roof.

It would be way too obvious if Chat entered from the same door that Adrien just exited. In fact he was sure some suspicions would arise from him just coming right after Adrien escaped but the people of Paris had been oblivious this long, so why not try anyway.

He decided to burst through the window of the same room he knew the akuma was in. Burst as in gently and quietly open the window. He worked for awhile to find the perfect stance to reveal himself to the akuma so when the akuma looked over he'd look like a true, dramatic superhero. That was until he saw some bird poop near his boot, got grossed out, lost his balance trying to avoid said poop and fell face first from the window up high.

Marinette who had seen him enter with hopes of her own, smacked her own forehead when she saw the clumsiness that was her partner in crime. She almost laughed when he stood up straight, with both hands on his hips, looking embarrassed. "Never fear, citizens of Paris. For I am here!" Another smack to the forehead from Marinette. Obviously Chat had been watching too much My Hero Academia.

"About time. The furball finally joins the party. Come here kitty, hope you're feeling _hearty_!" At the last word she said it with an evil laugh as she shot her bazooka at Chat.

He narrowly missed it, and as the akuma made two more shots he dodged them with skill. "Better watch out, Wrapper cuz I'm gonna stick it to you."

The Wrapper's shots stopped and Chat looked at her questioningly. Had his awesome pun scared her off? Hawkmoth's symbol the butterfly appeared over her eyes and in that moment Marinette thought she was distracted so she stood up slowly, about to make a run for it.

Then everything happened in slow motion. The Wrapper turned her bazooka from Chat to Marinette in the back and shot. Marinette's eyes widened and her feet stood glued to the ground. The shot got closer and closer but right before it touched her Chat threw his baton in front of the shot, his silver staff turning into a piece of Lip Trapper brand gum.

The Wrapper growled and shot at Marinette again, this time Chat having enough time to tackle her to the ground. More shots rained over them as the Wrapper cursed herself. "Are you okay?" Chat whispered intensely.

He hadn't noticed yet but Marinette definitely did. He was straddling her to the ground, his face super close to hers. "Y-yes."

"Are there any other people in here?"

"I think everyone's found a time to escape. Except me of course."

"Everyone in Paris will be gum you see, Lip Trapper is the only gum for me!" Another cackle from the akuma and the sound of her bazooka going off a bunch. Chat was still practically on top of her and Marinette could see him talking and explaining everything she needed to do but her brain was just blocking everything out. All she heard coming from the black clad superhero was:

"Wah, wah, wah. Wah wah, wah wah wah. Wah wah wah wah wah. Understand?" Stupidly she nodded, having no idea what he was even talking about. "Okay," he whispered into her ear, his breath making her shiver. "I'm going to get you out of here in 3... 2... 1!" All of a sudden he sprung up with her. Since his baton was gone he had to jump. From where they were hiding, all the way in the back left corner of the theater to the main entrance. "I'll keep you safe, Princess."

And there it was again. Him calling her Princess. Him leaving and Chat immediately appearing out of thin air. Luka was so obviously Chat that it was unfair for her to know it. Right then and there while she was in Chat's arms as a particularly hard akuma chased them through a movie theater Marinette decided then and there she was going to reveal to Luka that she was Ladybug. As soon as everything died down she would tell him, hopefully Luka wouldn't be too mad for rebuffing his feelings for LB as Chat. "Thanks, Chat." Chat gave a small smile and held her closer to his chest.

 _He would keep her safe._

* * *

 _ **Sorry I'm so late! Wow I feel so bad. I realized I had to pick up the slack when someone commented that I had left you guys on a cliffhanger and promised to post in 2 weeks but it had been 4 months and I felt so bad. Okay here are the reasons:**_

 _ **I had camp for 3 1/2 weeks, then it was my sweet 16 and I put a lot of time into planning it, then I started working on my summer work and stuff and by that time I had just felt super lazy with uploading. I mean I kept writing, just typing like a few sentences a week but I sat my butt down and tried my best. I was also working on other stories, which is what I usually do when I get writers block. I made a Halloween story, but didn't finish before Halloween so I trashed it. I have an idea for a Thanksgiving story but that's tomorrow and haven't even started to that's doubtful- but then again I will have a whole car ride to type so maybe!**_

 _ **Once again I'm sorry and the next chapter will be out before the new year AND a new story. Baby steps amiright?**_

 _ **Don't forget to review! Who knows what will happen next chapter?**_

 _ **Happy Thanksgiving guys! Stuff your faces with apple pie!**_


	6. Reveling in the Reveal

**-LB-**

Chat, with Marinette in his arms and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck for dear life, was running through the movie theater as fast as he could. Pink shots were fired as the Wrapper cackled. "I just need to get you out of here, ASAP." Chat mumbled into her as he continued to dodge. Chat tried to focus on what was in front of him but Marinette was practically cuddled into him. Just like when he carried her the time they were both heartbroken.

It was a simpler time. Before Luka came, before he realized he cared so much for Marinette. It seemed like so long ago but so much had changed since then. Speaking of, Marinette had never told him who had hurt her. Chat couldn't help but wonder as he kicked down the entrance of the theater and jumped onto the nearest building, clutching Marinette's lithe body as he did so.

The two hid behind the chimney of the building as the Wrapper cursed loudly, vowing to turn Paris into gum. When the coast was clear Chat whispered to her. "Princess, are you okay?"

Marinette nodded, her face turning red as she flustered at how close he was. "Thanks to you."

"All in a day's work." He smiled, gazing and falling into her blue pools, burying any feelings he had of kissing her. No, Chat was not romantically attracted to Marinette- Adrien was. And if he wasn't careful she would figure out who he was and his Lady would skin him alive. Sure he trusted Mari to keep it but with a best friend like Alya he'd always be nervous. Chat reached for his baton then realized it had been turned into a piece of gum. He groaned. "Where's Ladybug? I don't think she's ever been this late to an akuma." He sighed to himself, eyebrows furrowing and mask crinkling.

Marinette's eyes widened and she quickly thought about whether or not to reveal herself right then and there. No she'd need him to focus on the akuma. "S-she's probably like, I-I don't know, in the shopping- in the shower?" She cringed as she tripped over her words, but Chat didn't seem to notice. "Plus! With Style Queen she had to-

"Okay, okay, you're right." He chuckled, turning red as he remembered that. "I'm going to hold off the akuma the best I can without my baton. You stay here Princess." He gave her a joke salute and a playful smirk and was off.

Almost as soon as he jumped off Tikki flew out. "You have to join, Marinette- quickly."

Marinette nodded, moving her hair aside as she spoke, getting ready to transform. "You're right, Tikki. I'm late enough as it is- spots on!"

 **-LB-**

The akuma didn't take long after Ladybug showed up. She apologized to Chat for showing up so late, saying she hadn't gotten the akuma alert till she had gotten out of the shower, and used her Lucky charm to save the day as per usual.

The two superheroes reassured the distressed civilian that she could start a petition to keep her gum in production and they were now saying their goodbyes.

"I'm going to have to get around to trying that gum." Chat began with a grin. "If it's good enough to make someone that upset, it's gotta be good gum."

Ladybug let out a giggle, one that would've melted Chat's heart if he hadn't been already thinking about checking if Marinette was okay. "Hey, I actually need to tell you something before I change back." She seemed serious about this- so serious that he nodded, already plastering a curious look on his face. "I wanted to tell you I know who you are."

Chat's jaw dropped and if he hadn't been sitting he definitely would've fallen off the roof of the building. Marinette gulped as he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"How'd you find out?" Chat had always dreamed about his Lady finding out his identity and looking past it to be with him but now he wasn't head over heels for her he didn't know what to think.

"I kinda just put two and two together." She rubbed the back of her neck and inserted an oddly placed chuckle. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, don't apologize... It's okay. It's just a little- I dunno." He trailed off awkwardly, a half grin on his face. "I'm just surprised because-"

Before Ladybug could answer her earrings beeped cautiously. Chat looked away instinctively. "You could look at me... if you want, I mean. It'd be fair. We'd be even.." She knew Luka wanted to turn around but it was almost as if he didn't want to know who she was- not like he used to at least. Ever since Frozer he had changed.

"It's okay," He paused, looking away. "I always imagined our reveal more dramatic anyway. Maybe when I find out who you are, it'll be more interesting than _I kinda just put it together_." He joked with a shy smile. "Goodbye, m'lady." With the same smile he jumped away and left a surprised Marinette.

She got out of her daze and swung her yoyo away, towards the movie theater before Luka got there and that was a reveal in itself. That didn't seem to be a problem because he was headed in a completely different direction. She landed in an alleyway outside of the movie theater, and detransformed all in the same second. "Just in time, Marinette." Tikki chirped, already looking through Marinette's purse for a cookie.

"Where do you think Luka was headed?" Marinette asked immediately, that being the only thing on her mind. "Do you think he's mad at Ladybug?"

Tikki swallowed her cookie whole and frowned at her chosen. "I need you to stop calling Chat Luka!" This was the first time the red kwami had snapped in awhile, but this was getting out of hand. Soon crap would hit the fan-and Tikki would give Marinette a big, warm plate of freshly baked _I told you so_.

"You're right, someone could hear me." Tikki groaned and decided to sulk silently in her chosen's purse. "Okay, time to finish that movie."

She slunk around the corner of the movie theater, nonchalantly joining the crowd of movie goers and looking through it for Luka or Adrien, either one she could find really.

At the same time Chat's mind and heart seemed to be racing each other, both struggling to be the first one to explode. At least that's what it felt like to him. His blonde hair whipped around him as he used his staff to travel as fast as he could to where he left Marinette. He was so distracted by what LB had just said, he didn't notice Marinette wasn't there where he left her.

"Sorry it took so long. Akuma was a little..." He trailed off, looking for his blue eyed gal,"... gumpersome?" The first thing he did was panic. No one was here to hear his amazing pun on gum and cumbersome! Then he realized it was _Marinette_! All of his anxieties about LB knowing his identity and no one hearing his Grade A pun were pushed away as a new anxiety took over front and center. Did she fall? Where'd she go? How'd she get down? Did aliens take her?

He blinked a couple times then looked around the rooftop. "Marinette?" He called her name a few times, thinking maybe she'd... He didn't even know! She was just gone. There was no fire escape or balcony for her to go, the only way was down. And he had no idea how she got down because the only way you could get down from that height was falling and dying, something that could've happened after LB's miraculous cure.

He held his hands around his mouth to be louder as he groaned loudly. " _Marinette!_ " He said, this time louder. He looked over the sides of the building, not caring that people freaked out when they saw Chat still transformed. He had never used his cataclysm so he was ok for the time being. Chat was beginning to panic. Did she fall? Why wasn't she here? Did she fall before or after the cure? Was she dead? If she wasn't dead she was probably pissed he left her there to fall and break her leg or something. Oh God, she hated him! She would never love him!

His heart and stomach lurched, seemingly switching spots in his body as he suddenly felt nauseous. He was being silly. Marinette was fine. Maybe someone got a ladder and helped her down, thinking that Chat forgot about her. He should probably go to her house and check if she's okay, apologize too.

So after his panic, he pulled out his baton and went to Marinette's house.

At the same time Marinette was walking around the crowd of people who had come back to the theater. A blonde theater worker was at the center of it, trying to calm down the angry crowd while Marinette looked for either Adrien or Luka. There were neither.

"... am really sorry for the inconvenience," Marinette just started listening," but the theater has a schedule so if you were watching a movie before the akuma, bring your ticket stub as proof for tomorrow's showing."

Her reasonable explanation fell on a few deaf ears, and some people began to complain. _I have work tomorrow!_ or _The movie I like isn't playing tomorrow!_ Things like that. Marinette sighed miserably as she realized she wasn't going to see Luka or Adrien anytime soon. She pulled out her phone and texted her parents that she would be home soon to eat the dinner they saved for her, finally responding to frantic texts her Dad sent, and apologizing for being late.

She began walking back alone, putting her arms around herself because it was now 7:30 and getting chillier by the second. Marinette hadn't planned to be out so late so she'd definitely be up doing homework for a long while, and most likely exhausted in the morning

A buzz from her phone interrupted her thoughts, including a surprised squeak from the red kwami who was also in her purse, which was why she was laughing when she picked up the phone to talk to the obviously sick redhead.

"Marinette! _Please_ tell me you at least got some awesome footage of Ladybug." She heard the sickness in her friends voice, a stuffy nose at least.

"I got nothing I'm sorry." She couldn't help but smile when she heard Alya curse. "Ladybug fans will understand. Don't worry, you're sick. Nothing to blame but that nasty cold."

Marinette trying to cheer her up actually made things worse. "I blame Nino!" She said it so fast that it made Marinette laugh, gaining a look from someone that passed her as she walked. "He wouldn't let me go and film _anything_. What kind of- _cough, sniffle-_ boyfriend does that?" The type who really cares, Marinette hummed in her head, knowing well that Alya just called to vent about not getting to see the akuma first hand. "I know absolutely nothing about the akuma, Marinette; what am I going to do? What am I going to post? Weren't you at the- _sniffle-_ theater. You at least _saw_ the akuma!"

That's when Marinette got an idea. She stopped dead in her tracks, about 5 minutes away from her house, and turned around on the way Alya's house.

"I'll be right there."

 **-LB-**

That night Adrien didn't sleep. He was too worried. He had gone to her house and waited on the balcony until 8, but nothing. The lights in her room never turned on. It was about 11 and he finished all his homework, including a quick class in Chinese, but nothing distracted him from his black haired friend who was no where to be found. Adrien had even thought of searching hospitals or alleyways.

After he had come back from her house he tried calling her since he had just come home so he had his phone. There was no answer when he called. Finally he went to sleep, thinking he'd go to her house during Lunch if she didn't come to school.

The next morning that was exactly what happened. Marinette didn't come to school, everyone else did. He was terrified at this point. He knew he said he was going to wait until Lunch but he needed to see her and make sure she was okay.

He asked to go to the nurse, went to the bathroom, transformed into Chat, and made his way across the street onto Marinette's balcony. Chat even thought about picking up some flowers but he quickly trashed the idea. Chat didn't like Marinette like that- Chat was simply checking on a civilian he left somewhere.

He knocked on the little balcony door of Marinette's and waited a few seconds. Nothing happened. He knocked again, this time a little louder. The third time he knocked he did it as frantically as possible and when Marinette peeked out with an irritated glare all of a sudden he let out a scream.

She giggled at his reaction, quickly losing her glare. Chat turned red and flustered at the infectious sound, quickly forgetting why he was there. Chat did _not_ like Marinette like that. "Is there something you need mon chaton?" She said it teasingly, a smile playing on her lips. Oh God, did they play. And oh God did Chat want to hear them play their sweet symphony. That sounded weird. God, he just wanted to kiss her!

Marinette climbed out onto the balcony to join him, he held out a hand to help her, which she took. There she stood in front of him, still in her jammies, her hair messy from her night of sleep, still holding his hand. He stared at her, green eyes looking intensely at blue ones. He came closer to her, without even thinking.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, him being a whole head taller. "C-Chat?"

"I was really worried, Princess." He whispered huskily, his hot breath on her face as he looked down into her eyes, his fingers instinctively intertwining hers.

"My apologies, chaton." She trailed off, after that, voice hitching in her throat. The way he looked at her made her knees week.

They stared at each other for awhile, until finally Chat did what he'd wanted to do for weeks. He looked at those beautiful pink lips and kissed her. The first thing he thought was _Oh my God, croissants._ The second thing he thought was _Oh my God, I'm Chat Noir! I shouldn't be kissing a civilian!_ The third thing he thought was _I-is she kissing back?_

She had put her arms around his neck, practically burying her fingers in his hair as she kissed him back. In response he put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The two didn't even leave space for light between them.

The way Marinette thought was that she sort of liked Luka, and she really liked Chat, so that meant she really liked Luka. She knew she'd have to tell him she was Ladybug, and she wouldn't want to trick him into kissing her. She would tell him she was Ladybug.

It was only fair to Luka.

 **-LB-**

Across the street Luka stood staring up at Marinette's balcony, at the two figures kissing. He didn't have to look too closely to see that it was Marinette and Chat Noir. What other blonde guy dressed as a black cat? And what other black haired girl would be on Marinette's balcony? They were either kissing or becoming one being- and both sounded crappy

Luka blinked a couple times, long and hard at the two before turning away harshly. In front of him stood Juleka, hurrying him up as she herself tried to walk faster.

"C'mon, we're already late." She scolded.

She hadn't seen the two on the balcony, but Luka certainly had. Juleka walked ahead of him, and Luka gulped dryly before giving his sister a fake smile. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom or something, you go ahead."

"Suit yourself," She responded with a shrug, walking to class as Luka turned to go to the bathroom, his fist clenched angrily.

Miles away, in a dark room, a window opened up, shedding light on everything inside of it. Hundreds of butterflies seemingly awoke, hovering slightly as their master stood tall.

"Feelings of jealousy and betrayal. High school is the perfect place for my akumas to flourish." A butterfly flew into the man's open palm and with his other hand he let out some type of dark energy that polluted the pure butterfly. "Go, my akuma, and evillise his broken heart!"

Back in the school Luka held his head in his hands in the school boys' locker room, his mind going many miles an hour.

Marinette would never be his. He should've realized from when she defended Chat so blatantly. How could Luka not realize she was in love with him? It was only right that the only person that deserved someone as amazing as Marinette was a superhero. Why had she led him on if she was in love with someone else though? Ice skating... the movies... even filming the music video. Why couldn't she realize they were perfect for each other? He would be there for her, whenever she needed it, and she for him.

All of a sudden a darkness overtook him and he felt chills run up his back. All he saw was the outline of a purple butterfly, and all he heard was a middle-aged man's voice echo in his head.

"Loverboy. You've been overlooked for the last time. I give you the power to shapeshift into whatever you please, to make yourself perfect for the one who refuses to return your unconditional love. I give you the ability to change yourself and others however you please, all you need to do is give me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

Meanwhile Chat and Marinette were still in each other's arms. Chat couldn't help smiling widely, and Marinette felt it in their kisses. She giggled as she gently pulled away, smiling ecstatically.

"I can't believe this is happening, Mari." He pushed some hair out of her face, holding her cheek carefully as he looked into her eyes. "You don't know how long I've waited for this."

"There's something I need to tell you, Chat." Instinctively his hands pulled away when she said that, his eyes widening. "I hope you won't be too mad, but..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Tikki, spots on." Chat's eyes turned to the size of dinner plates as he watched Marinette transform into Ladybug right in front of him. Marinette looked nervous for the most part, and she felt more nervous than she looked. All the times she had rejected Chat, for someone who she realized would never feel the same way. Luka was there for her, and he loved Chat, so she was sure this could work. Finally a non-complicated relationship.

Chat looked surprised to say bluntly, and his expression made that very clear. At that moment he felt stupid and oh so oblivious. Of course Marinette was Ladybug. They were both the sweetest girls ever, both fiery and sassy, both headstrong and ready to defend what they believed in. "I... feel like an idiot." He laughed breathily, putting a hand to his forehead as Ladybug joined him. Well, Ladynette or Buginette or Maribug, whatever he wanted to call her.

"I felt stupid taking so long to realize who _you_ were," She said, starting to laugh harder," To be honest it was right after you asked me those questions earlier this week..."

"About Luka?" Chat asked, partially wondering how she had found out. Had he let something slip? He didn't remember anything too obvious that would give him away. "What gave me away?"

Ladybug's nose crinkled when he spoke in 3rd person, but she ignored it. "Well, Kitty, I hate to brag but I'm just like Sherlock Holmes." Chat chuckled, dropping the issue, and bringing her in for another hug, glad he could finally do it. "We should probably detransform and go inside, I'm sure Tikki and Plagg would like to catch up."

"You know Plagg's name?"

"Well yeah," She giggled, "Remember Style Queen? I met him at Master Fu's. When _you_ lost him."

"Lost him? Is that how he covered me?" His mask crinkled as he gave her a questioning look. "I couldn't really help with the akuma, considering my condition." He chuckled, crossing his arms. She had said she knew who he was, she should know he was a glitter statue the whole time.

"Your condition?" Ladybug asked, now holding his shoulder. She didn't know Luka was going through something during that akuma, she had seen Juleka but not Luka. Maybe something had happened. "Why, what happened? Is everything okay?"

Chat gaped at her, now utterly confused. He ran a hand threw his hair, trying to piece together what she was saying as her hand still stayed on his shoulder in a concerned manner. "What do you _mean_ what happened? Y-you were there! You carried me back to the fashion show after the fact!" Marinette's mind raced, shaking her head as if she didn't understand. Finally Chat realized what was going on, looking at her through upset eyes. "Who exactly do you think I am?" He demanded, crossing his arms again but this time in a serious manner.

"Luka?" The crack that sounded in Chat's heart was so loud he heard it. He blinked at her before he pulled away, ripping his shoulder away from her hand.

"Sorry to disappoint, Princess." He snarled, blinking away the burning in his eyes as he stepped away from her. "Sorry I can't be your Prince Charming, sorry I'm not as amazing and perfect for you as Luka." He said, his words hurting as they came out. He felt hurt. He had had everything he wanted only to have it ripped away. Of course Marinette was so happy to see it was Luka. She loved Luka. Luka played guitar.

His fists were tight as he struggled to breathe, now stalking away from her, using his right hand to grab his baton which was perched on his back. "Sorry I'm not who you expected, sorry I'm disappointing you Mari. Hate that it was _such_ a shame for me to be Chat and not the oh-so-amazing Luka!" He yelled, not even caring anymore who heard.

Marinette didn't know what to say, she felt horrible. Everything had made sense, she had no idea where she went wrong. Chat jumped onto the next building, then the next, seemingly leaving her. Ladybug frowned, quickly taking her yoyo and swinging it around him, pulling him back towards her.

"C-chat, wait! Let me explain, please."

"Explain so you can tell me how you were hoping and praying that I was Luka _so much_ that you actually believed it?" It broke her hear to hear him talk like that, with so much pain, but she knew she had to explain herself.

At least she was planning to before she heard the akuma alarm from the school. She and Chat looked at each other, then back to the school across the street. Then Chat forced himself out of the string, huffed haughtily, and used his baton to vault to the school. Ladybug sighed miserably and used her yoyo to swing herself there after him.

This was just what they needed. An akuma at the worst time; just when they were at their weakest.

 **-LB-**

 _ **I told you I'd do it :D Are you guys proud? ANYWAY I was THIS close to making Chat get akumatized. Like that was the original plan but then I thought: Am I worthy enough to write a Chat Blanc story? PFT nO! Maybe another story ;D. Anyway I am ALMOST done with the stories that will be out by New Years. One is a late Christmas one, the other is one I've been working on a LONG time. It's a story where Adrien grows up without a mother and is cold and snobby like Chloe- AND it's a reverse crush AU. Plus it's in HIS POV! SO every chapter is an episode of the show and it's SO HARD to watch and type and think of ways for it to be the SAME as the show yet different YKNOW.**_

 _ **The things I do for you people :-;**_


	7. Just a Message

_**Happy New Year's!**_

- **DupainDang!**

 **I am VERY surprised by the amount of positive things you guys had to say about the updates to Jealousy Killed the Chat and to Miraculous Chat Noir. I wanted to thank you guys for supporting me last year even though I suck at uploading. Honestly I was on hiatus for 4 months and you guys were cool with it. So I want to tell you guys this:**

 _ **New Year, New Stories.**_

 **I have so many story ideas- Miraculous Chat Noir was just the beginning. And unfortunately Miraculous Chat Noir will take a long time to upload because it's based on the episodes. I use a combination of the episode itself, my imagination and bottomless creativity, and the transcript, and as you can see every chapter will be based on an episode. The last one was 12k. 12k is a lot of words for me, especially when I'm only used to writing 4k, 5k at the most . Next Miraculous Chat Noir chap will be out by the end of January hOpEfUlLy!**

 **I also have some bad news. Jealousy Killed the Chat probably has one more chapter. Two at the most, which means I'll need a new, fast chapter story. Now I have a few ideas I'd like you guys to choose from.**

Lost and Found: Adrien meets the perfect girl at a coffee shop, but loses her number. He was more than sure she was his soulmate. He has to find her while only knowing small facts about her: like the fact she LOVES designing and works at a bakery.

Catsanova: An infamous ladies' man named Adrien Agreste is known for two things: wearing black and getting... let's say "cat". So his nickname Chat Noir is pretty fitting. But when he meets a pretty girl in spots at the bar he's determined to make her fall in love with him-even though he himself might trip in the process.

Catfee for One: Adrien falls for his father's intern and begins to pursue her, despite her not dating co-workers. Meanwhile a blonde flirt orders a different beverage everyday, each time using a cat pun. She gives him the nickname Black Cat (Chat Noir) because not only does he like his catfee hot but he has the worst luck when it comes to hot beverages.

Switched at Fifth: Don't have a really good summary for this one but just know Adrien and Marinette switch bodies every Monday and Friday. Don't ask why those days I just like them lol.

The Bee-est Babysitter: Adrien and Marinette are now 25 with 1 kid, so obviously that leaves no space for relaxation or vacations of any kind. At least that's until Alya tells them about the 5-Day Ladybug and Chat Noir convention in London that they apparently have to go to, being the two superheroes. Fortunately they get a sitter. Unfortunately the sitter cancels last second and now Adrien and Marinette can't get their much needed break. That is until a certain rich girl decides to bless the child with their amazing Aunt Chloe, which obviously leads to problems.

 _ **Vote maximum 2 votes and I'll do whatever story has the most after JKTC is over. Again happy New Year's from Dupaindang! Please vote!**_

 ** _Also sorry if you were expecting a real chapter! My B_**

 ** _-DUPAINDANG OUT_**


End file.
